Cookies
by StrawK
Summary: "Então, só porque tinha uma arma, se achava no direito de roubar revistas e cookies alheios?" - SasuSaku/UA - Presente de aniversário para Hana! EPÍLOGO POSTADO!
1. UM

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

.

**Cookies**

_**1 **__de 5_

**.**

Ao contrário do que minha mãe dizia, o hospital não estava me deixando maluca. Só por que gritei com ela quando me telefonou há três dias para saber se eu iria passar o feriado prolongado com a família, e depois chorado copiosamente me lamentando por não ter um namorado, não significava que estava pirando.

- Sakura! Venha já para a casa da mamãe! TODO MUNDO estará aqui! Estamos com saudades e você precisa mesmo descansar! – ela disse. E eu sabia, que se pudesse, ela completaria a frase com '_e quem sabe, se casar antes dos trinta'_.

Besteira; eu estava ótima.

Tenho trabalhado ininterruptamente há dois anos e nunca precisei de um psicólogo; mesmo quando Sai terminou nosso relacionamento de quase três anos - alegando que não tinha tempo para ele - permaneci firme e forte, sem nunca decepcionar minha chefe de plantão.

Certo, nas últimas semanas eu estava mesmo um pouco aérea, esquecendo o nome das pessoas - ou colocando a manteiga no lixo e o copo na geladeira -, mas nada que justificasse as férias que Tsunade me forçou a assinar.

E agora, eu realmente estava na sala de embarque daquele aeroporto à espera do voo que me levaria de volta à minha cidade natal, para passar três dias inteiros com a minha adorável família. Com ironia, por favor.

Enrijeci o corpo quase que instantaneamente ao lembrar-me, com relutância, daquela terra-de-ninguém; as mesmas ruas tediosas, os vizinhos fofoqueiros, a família nada discreta – todos, adormecidos em minha memória seletiva.

Obviamente, a pequena cidade do interior também possuía boas lembranças a oferecer-me, mas só as desenterrava nos raros momentos em que vasculhava a caixa com meus álbuns de fotografias. Então, essas imagens - o gesso em minha perna, cheio de assinaturas e desenhos coloridos, da época em que costumava andar de _skate; _amigos do colégio, juntamente com seus pais puritanos e religiosos, em uma ocasião descontraída e incomum; e claro, minha família maluca, composta por uma mãe que insiste em me arranjar um marido, um pai totalmente alienado e um irmão que adora me envergonhar publicamente – acabavam perdendo força, toda vez que ponderava se devia voltar ou não.

Não havia nada lá que pudesse me prender; não era errado aparecer somente no Natal, era?

Afinal, eu era uma excelente médica, trabalhando em um grande hospital em uma das capitais mais movimentadas do mundo, e morreria de tédio se tivesse que ficar em um pequeno pronto-atendimento com apenas uma ocorrência banal a cada três dias.

Eles não precisavam de mim. Os pacientes que chegavam com a cabeça estourada, por dirigirem bêbados em mais uma madrugada insana e agitada, sim.

Tudo bem, não desejava fazer essa viagem, e o fato de o próximo voo para aquele fim-de-mundo ainda demorar quase duas horas para sair, não ajudava a melhorar meu humor; então, resolvi entrar em uma das muitas revistarias que havia no aeroporto.

Se o propósito dessas férias forçadas era me fazer relaxar, devo dizer que não tive um bom começo, já que ao entrar no estabelecimento, pude visualizar no mínimo uma dúzia de pessoas se apertando no modesto espaço. Culpa do feriado prolongado, que assim como aeroportos, lotava também, hospitais.

Resmunguei baixinho enquanto me dirigia à seção que eu imaginava conter o tipo de revista que me interessava; e lá estava _ela_. Tombada de lado, única, com o plástico de proteção um pouco rasgado e as letras garrafais em verde-musgo: _New Medicine._

Satisfeita por encontrar minha publicação quinzenal preferida, estiquei o braço para pegá-la; entretanto, meus dedos se fecharam no ar.

Um engraçadinho de cabelo escuro e espetado que falava ao celular, tinha a _minha _revista nas mãos, e parecia não perceber a indelicadeza que acabara de cometer.

Atrevido!

Quando perguntei ao funcionário da revistaria se ainda havia sobrado alguma _New Medicine_ no estoque, ele respondeu:

- Sinto muito, era a última. E nem perca tempo em outros estabelecimentos, por que a distribuidora é a mesma, e a nova remessa só chegará amanhã.

Atrevido e ladrão de revista alheia! Nem tinha cara de médico!

Emburrada, peguei uma revista qualquer e entrei na fila, para pagar; estava atrás _dele_.

O abusado tinha ombros largos, usava calça jeans escura e uma camisa social com uma mancha de batom no colarinho; balançava o pé, provavelmente de acordo com a melodia que ouvia em seu _Ipod. _

- Cartão ou dinheiro? – ouvi o desaforado perguntar, me forçando a desviar os olhos do ritmo constante de seus pés.

- Por que quer saber? – usei o meu melhor tom _'não-converso-com-estranhos-ainda-mais-aqueles-que-roubam-minha-revista'_.

Acho que eu não devia ter dado essa resposta, por que ele pareceu me avaliar - desde meus cabelos desarrumados, minha bata, até minha sapatilha roxa -, para depois pairar os olhos na revista que eu segurava.

Aliás, eu também não sabia qual era.

Ao encarar o item em minhas mãos, dei um muxoxo. Para que eu iria querer uma revista sobre bebês e gestantes?

- O atendente acabou de avisar que está sem sistema para passar cartões – o estranho apontou com a cabeça a pequena placa com o aviso que eu não prestara atenção. – Hei, pode ficar na minha frente, se quiser.

Ele pareceu captar a falsa mensagem que minha imagem passava e sorriu meio de lado.

Confesso que quase sorri junto, ao saber que ele imaginou que eu estava grávida. E sim, me apossei descaradamente e sem culpa do lugar dele; que pensasse o que quisesse. Alguns minutos a menos na fila era o mínimo que poderia me oferecer, diante da brutalidade com que pegou a revista antes de mim.

.

* * *

.

Depois que soquei a revista de bebês e gestantes em minha bolsa de mão, saí apressada da revistaria, dirigindo-me a qualquer lugar que houvesse a remota possibilidade de se encontrar _cookies_ de chocolate que vinham em pacotes no formato de caixa de bombom – meus preferidos. Comprá-los não foi dificultoso, como achei que seria; os guardei na bolsa, também, enquanto procurava uma boa poltrona de couro para sentar e esperar por mais uma hora e meia.

Apesar de movimentada, a sala de embarque ainda disponibilizava algumas fileiras de poltronas desocupadas; sentei-me, um pouco afastada das outras pessoas. Retirei a revista da bolsa e passeava os olhos pelas páginas, um tanto desinteressada.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, senti alguém sentar-se a meu lado. Atentei os ouvidos, quando a voz masculina começou sua conversa ao celular.

- Claro que eu trouxe minha arma. Você sabe muito bem que não vivo sem ela.

Gelei. E se agora eu estivesse ao lado de um criminoso psicopata? E se estivesse escutando uma conversa que não poderia ser ouvida, me tornando, assim, alguém que faria parte do programa de proteção à testemunha, tudo por culpa de uma viagem que eu não queria fazer?

Me odiava por ser curiosa, sério. Ao invés de sair correndo, desviei os olhos da revista para ver a fisionomia do criminoso, e acabei encarando o mesmo dono do par de olhos negros que roubou minha _New Medicine._

Ele sorriu para mim, estreitando o olhar, como se fizesse um esforço para lembrar de onde me conhecia. Trocou mais algumas palavras com a pessoa do outro lado da linha – provavelmente seu cúmplice no assassinato – e guardou o aparelho.

Ainda com a mesma expressão simpática, o ladrão de revista e assassino em potencial mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, e parecia se divertir com alguma piada particular, diante de meu desconforto.

Claro que eu estaria desconfortável; não é todo dia que você tem um lindo psicopata simpatizando com você.

Quer dizer, eu ouvia muitas histórias macabras no hospital, sobre crimes passionais ou maníacos que atacam sem motivos aparentes – e eu, de fato, acabava atendendo as vítimas – mas tudo mudava de figura quando era minha pele em risco.

Ok, talvez o hospital e minha falta de férias estivessem _mesmo_ me deixando maluca. E psicótica. Talvez o cara nem seja um assassino, e sim, um suicida; embora suicidas não costumem parecer tão felizes.

Tentando deixar esses pensamentos de lado, me ocupei em continuar folheando a revista e comer um dos_ cookies_ de chocolate que repousava na embalagem em cima do braço da poltrona.

Depois que levei o saboroso biscoito à boca, quase tive um ataque de indignação ao perceber o estranho ENFIAR A MÃO NO MEU PACOTE DE COOKIES NA MAIOR CARA DE PAU E COMER, SEM A MENOR CERIMÔNIA!

E ainda parecia rir internamente diante de meus olhos arregalados.

Ah, mais ele ia ouvir poucas e boas! Então, só porque tinha uma arma, se achava no direito de roubar revistas e _cookies_ alheios?

É.

Engolindo meu orgulho – e também, por amor à minha vida -, simulei uma falsa distração, para deixar claro que não vi o roubo dos biscoitos; ou que não me importava com isso.

Agarrei outro _cookie_ e quase o engoli inteiro - minha afobação mental começava a tomar conta de meus movimentos -; e droga, ele fez o mesmo.

A cena se repetiu até sobrar apenas um _cookie_ no pacote. Cada vez que eu comia um biscoito, ele repetia meu gesto, com o mesmo sorriso irônico e sem dizer palavra alguma. Eu também não me atreveria a reclamar, por motivos óbvios, então apenas aceitei com despeito o fato de ter metade do pacote de minha guloseima predileta afanado.

O último _cookie _esperava seu fim; aguardava o momento de ser devorado, destacando-se no meio das míseras migalhas. Sim, o último biscoito do pacote é sempre mais gostoso.

Meu olhar deslizava do último _cookie_, ao rosto do indivíduo, e minha imaginação conseguiu até criar uma trilha sonora estilo filme de faroeste, tamanha a tensão. Quem pegaria o último?

Obviamente, aquele que porta uma arma.

Estava quase soltando um resmungo frustrado, quando me espantei com o gesto do salafrário bonitão. Ele se apossou sim, do meu último _cookie_, mas partiu-o ao meio e me ofereceu a metade.

Eu já disse que aquele cara tinha um sorriso sexy? Pois então... Foi esse sorriso que me deu, quando perguntou:

- E então, Sakura... Desde quando está grávida?

.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**

* * *

**

.

**PRIMEIRO:**

**TODOS OS 5 CAPÍTULOS DESTA SHORTFIC SÃO DEDICADOS À HANA HARUNO UCHIHA.**

Por que ela fez aniversário e este é o meu singelo presente. :B  
Espero que tenha gostado, Hana. Não é exatamente o que eu imaginei de início, mas foi feita com carinho, viu?

**SEGUNDO:**

**Esta é uma historinha boba, com tema romântico/familiar e não betada.  
****Qualquer dúvida a respeito do capítulo será esclarecida nos próximos.**

Hum... Caramba!

Sasuke é mesmo um ladrão? E um assassino?  
Por que ele sabe o nome da Sakura?  
Eu não tinha nome melhor para colocar nessa fic?

**REVIEWS** para dizer o que acharam!

_Besitows_,

StrawK.


	2. DOIS

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

* * *

.

**Cookies**

_**2 **__de 5_

**.**

Mesmo sem trânsito algum, o táxi que me levava à minha antiga casa, seguia lento, o que me irritava. E não era só pelo fato de o taxista ser o Gai, um antigo amigo de minha família, que não parava de tagarelar sobre como a cidadezinha de Konoha havia se desenvolvido em pouco tempo, e como todos sentiam minha falta; não, a verdade era que eu não gostava nem um pouco de rever detalhadamente aquelas ruas arborizadas, com casas graciosamente saídas de filmes sobre vizinhanças felizes, onde passei minha infância.

Naquele tempo, até os meus nove anos, Kushina não insistia para que eu a chamasse de 'mãe' e Naruto não era meu irmão. Ela era simplesmente a 'tia Kushina', melhor amiga de minha mãe biológica; e Naruto era apenas aquele amiguinho em quem eu gostava de dar uns cascudos de vem em quando.

Talvez por isso eu não tenha ficado, mas nunca gostei muito de pensar à respeito. Eu me convencia que saí daquele estado apenas para estudar e me tornar uma médica de renome, porém aquela _vozinha_ que sussurrava em minha mente, convencia-me pouco a pouco que o real motivo era outro.

Por mais que Kushina, Minato e Naruto tivessem amor de sobra, capaz de envolver a mim de maneiras que nem eu mesma entendia, toda vez que voltava à Konoha, me sentia deslocada. A médica séria e competente que eu era longe dali, era engolida pela adolescente desastrada e impetuosa que fui. Até mesmo minha mente parecia mudar, quando o assunto era meu passado; eu me via tendo pensamentos estúpidos e imaturos, e agia pior ainda.

Muitas vezes me senti uma_ porca-ingrata – _tanto por não conseguir até hoje chamar Minato e Kushina de 'pais', em voz alta – quanto por querer me distanciar daquele lugar, que me trazia tantas lembranças anteriores aos meus nove anos, e me fazia sentir aquelas dores emocionais ridículas. Eu sabia que eles não mereciam isso; mas eu também não.

Não era ainda hora do almoço, e parecia que eu chegaria a tempo para a refeição pela primeira vez em anos, o que deixaria minha _mãe _extremamente feliz. Quase sorri ao pensar na expressão dela quando me visse entrando por aquela porta, mas logo estremeci ao lembrar que teria que passar pelo ritual "minha filha precisa se casar", em que me apresentava rapazes, com quem eu geralmente tinha conversas desastrosas.

À medida que me aproximava da rua da casa de minha família e as pessoas nas ruas pareciam cada vez mais familiares, eu me sentia gradativamente infantil; estava pronta para ser recebida com cuidados exagerados e observações que me deixariam pouco à vontade. E ao contrário do que eu estava acostumada, não teria a resposta elegante na ponta da língua para rebatê-las, mas diria algo idiota, o que faria meu _pai, _sempre desligado, finalmente se manifestar e me provocar, dizendo que garotas bem-educadas não responderiam daquele jeito. Às vezes, achava que na verdade ele prestava a atenção em tudo, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, e fingia essa calma somente para irritar.

Desci do táxi, me despedindo de Gai e já respirando fundo. O feriado prolongado geralmente enchia a casa da família Uzumaki e já estava com medo do que encontraria, mesmo não sendo sociopata.

Antes mesmo que pudesse dar o segundo passo para dentro da casa, ouvi Naruto gritar:

- Mãe! A Sakura-chan já chegou! - Ele correu até mim e tirou-me do chão com facilidade e eu não pude evitar sorrir e bagunçar seus cabelos loiros naquele afetuoso abraço. – Como você engordou desde a última vez que esteve aqui!

E como não poderia deixar de ser, esmurrei seu braço, descontando a afronta.

Meus pais apareceram à porta da cozinha, sorridentes, e logo se juntaram à nós naquele vergonhoso abraço coletivo. Logo depois, me encheram de perguntas sobre meu apartamento, meu trabalho no hospital e claro, minha catastrófica vida amorosa.

Mal me davam tempo para as respostas e me arrastaram para o aconchegante sofá daquela sala de estar com decoração vitoriana; só depois me dei conta que a casa não estava tão barulhenta como de costume. Parentes, amigos e vizinhos não estavam por ali e soltei um meio suspiro de alívio pela constatação.

Foi então que o vi.

Ele estava parado aos pés da escada que levava ao segundo andar e tinha nas mãos uma barra de cereais pela metade. Os mesmos cabelos e olhos negros, a calça jeans, a camisa com batom no colarinho.

Eu quase tive uma síncope ao imaginar que aquele desgraçado ladrão de revistas, assassino em potencial e afanador de_ cookies_ que sabia meu nome pudesse ter me seguido e planejava sequestrar ou chacinar a família toda. E por quê? Céus, por quê?

Por todos esses pensamentos desesperados, não tive alternativa a não ser jogar a minha pesada bolsa que ainda estava em meu ombro na cara do sujeito e gritar para a minha família correr. Ouvi um resmungo de dor por parte dele, mas logo depois me senti uma idiota, pois enquanto eu estava ofegando no jardim, parecia que todos se divertiam lá dentro às minhas custas.

Enquanto voltava de mansinho para dentro, pude ouvir a mesma voz do assassino, no mesmo tom de deboche velado das outras vezes, mesmo que agora tivesse acrescentado um pouco de espanto.

- Eu não sei, mas foi a mesma coisa que fez quando a encontrei no saguão do aeroporto. Arregalou os olhos para mim quando fui tentar uma conversa e saiu correndo feito louca.

Sério, eu estava quase telefonando para o Gai me levar de volta ao aeroporto.

Quando meu olhar desconfiado encontrou os olhos azuis de Naruto, tão parecidos com os de Minato, não tive dúvidas; eu havia, mais uma vez, agido como uma adolescente com retardo mental.

- Ah, Sakura-chan... Por que você saiu correndo do Sasuke? Está com medo de homem? – Naruto riu.

Sasuke.

Oh, droga. Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Me diz, como é que eu ia saber que aquele cara alto, forte, seguro de si era aquele garotinho magricelo que vivia escondendo o rosto com a franja e não falava com quase ninguém?

Como é que eu ia saber que aquele adolescente pálido e sisudo por que eu tive uma quedinha durante um tempo desenvolveria aquele rosto másculo, um discreto bronzeado e vivesse a soltar frases acompanhadas de sorrisinhos satíricos?

E por que raios eu nunca o havia encontrado na casa dos meus pais, já que ele parecia bem à vontade com eles?

.

* * *

.

Faltava pouco para às treze horas e praticamente todos os convidados já sabiam do meu arroubo de idiotice, instantes atrás.

Hinata, a noiva de Naruto, foi a única que me perguntou o motivo de minhas ações antes de rir; e mesmo assim, foi muito discreta. Sempre gostei dela e até tenho pena de que vá se casar com o escandaloso do meu irmão.

Quando lhe disse isso, ela sorriu e disse que nós dois puxamos a Kushina, mesmo que eu não tenha o mesmo sangue. Essas palavras me enterneceram, ao mesmo tempo em que me deixaram frustrada.

O engraçado, é que mesmo todos sabendo de toda a história – sim, eu contei desde o roubo da revista até o arremesso da bolsa, menos a parte em que fingi estar grávida e mais alguns outros detalhes infames -, ninguém chamou o Uchiha de ladrão, mas sobraram piadinhas sobre minha histeria.

Cansada dos gracejos repetidos, dei a volta na casa e levantei os olhos para o alto do belo carvalho que Naruto e eu batizamos de Hashirama, na infância. Em seu topo, estava a velha casa da árvore que Minato construiu para nós.

A casa da árvore não era muito grande, e provavelmente, depois de anos, estivesse com algumas madeiras podres, mas ainda assim, conservava os ares de sonhos singelos e infantis. O formato triangular do telhado ainda possuía alguns vestígios da tinta vermelha e a pequena sacada também pareceu segurar com carinho as pequenas fitas coloridas – agora, desbotadas - que amarrei em suas barras.

Me arrisquei a subir, mesmo tremendo a cada rangido dos degraus pregados no tronco.

Lá em cima, limpei o assoalho o máximo que consegui e sentei-me. Era estranho estar ali.

De repente eu era uma mulher bem-sucedida que só aparecia em reuniões de família no natal, e depois, uma adolescente se escondendo do mundo em uma velha casa da árvore, desejando à contra-gosto, que talvez pudesse voltar à infância.

Com os olhos fechados, quase em transe, só despertei quando ouvi o barulho de alguém sentar-se a meu lado.

- Então quer dizer que EU sou um ladrão de biscoitos...

Encarei Sasuke à minha esquerda; ele trocara de camisa.

- Olha, este não é o melhor dia da minha vida, então, será que dá para não ser tão sádico com a piada que irá fazer?

- Não vim fazer piada alguma – ele disse. É, mas aquele maldito sorriso de canto permanecia intacto. – Só queria sabe porquê, exatamente, achou que eu iria fazer algum mal à você ou à sua família.

Me pegou desprevenida, devo confessar; não estava disposta a revelar meus pensamentos absurdos e ridículos. Mas de repente, mandei às favas qualquer resto de dignidade que aquele lugar me roubava e praticamente vomitei as palavras.

- Bem, eu tenho trabalhado demais. Terminei um relacionamento de quase dois anos por isso. Ou melhor, ele terminou. Eu não queria voltar aqui, realmente não queria... Kushina vive insistindo que devo passar mais tempo com a família e que devo me casar antes dos trinta. Mas detesto esse lugar. Detesto as pessoas daqui, que sempre acham que sabem tudo da minha vida e brincam com tal liberdade que nunca dei à elas, mas julgam ter, por saber o mínimo do meu passado... Aquela história da garotinha órfã. Céus, como detesto isso. Tudo isso me estressa demais e eu acabo virando uma adolescente paranóica, que destrói a imagem de seriedade e competência que venho construindo desde os dezoito anos, quando fui embora, mas que ninguém daqui conhece. Então, de repente, eu ouço você conversar ao celular naquele saguão, e falar de uma arma. Eu achei que poderia ser algum criminoso, oras. Depois, eu nem lembrava de você direito e quando disse meu nome, achei que fosse um psicopata que investigou a minha vida e queria me matar.

Os olhos negros brigavam com a boca dele, para ver quem obteria o direito de permanecer com a expressão de reprimido divertimento.

- Você não veio aqui me matar, veio? – ainda completei, pois a história da arma ainda não fora desvendada.

- Talvez – dessa vez, Sasuke estava sério, e isso me incomodou a ponto de me fazer estremecer.

- O-o que você quer dizer com... _Talvez_?

- Que talvez eu tenha vindo aqui para te matar, mesmo. Mas só se você deixar, Sakura.

.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**

.

_Fic dedicada à Hana Haruno Uchiha_

**PRIMEIRO:** Obrigadíssima pelas reviews! *-*

**SEGUNDO:** Esse capítulo não teve muita comédia, mas prometo que compenso no próximo.

**TERCEIRO: **Assim como todas as minhas outras fics, não tem betagem. XD

**QUARTO: **Alguém aí tem ideia do que o Sasuke está falando? ALOKA

**QUINTO: Digam o que acharam, deixando reviews!**

Besitows,

_StrawK._


	3. TRÊS

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

.

**Cookies**  
**3** de 5

.

Meus ouvidos doíam por ouvir Kushina reclamar o resto da tarde sobre como eu era irresponsável por machucar o pé e não ser uma boa anfitriã. Já passava das vinte e três horas e não havia mais nenhum convidado, mas ela ainda insistia em saber como eu conseguira aquele tornozelo inchado; e claro que eu não diria que foi me jogando do alto da casa da árvore depois que Sasuke me torturou com mais uma de suas frases de conteúdo altamente psicopata.

Estava me sentindo uma criança impressionável. Não era por que um bonitão misterioso e amigo da minha família dizia que "me mataria somente se eu deixasse" que eu precisava fugir desesperada – ainda mais caindo de pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura.

O que tornou tudo muito mais estranho foi que enquanto eu agonizava de dor na grama, ele desceu da casa da árvore calmamente e me carregou até meu antigo quarto. Quando todo mundo soube do meu _acidente, _Sasuke já havia cuidado de minha torção e me oferecido um analgésico que eu tomei à contra-gosto, imaginando que poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de veneno. Logo que a dor diminuiu, eu pensei que ele não era um médico tão ruim assim, afinal.

— Vai ou não me dizer como arranjou essa coisa no seu pé?

— Tornozelo — corrigi minha mãe.

— Não tente bancar a espertinha, Sakura.

Suspirei e olhei ao redor. Meu quarto parecia intacto desde que eu saíra de casa. A parede à minha frente ainda possuía uma prateleira onde um pedaço de gesso assinado com canetas coloridas repousava como um troféu; sorri ao lembrar de minha insistência para que a enfermeira não o danificasse quando fosse retirá-lo, para que pudesse guardar como lembrança da primeira vez que me machuquei de verdade andando de skate.

O sermão de Kushina, embora menos preocupado, me lembrava muito o que me passou naquela época.

A pequena mentira que estava prestes a inventar e que fazia minha língua coçar, foi interrompida pela chegada do meu torturador; ele usava uma camiseta azul escura com um símbolo de um leque branco e vermelho na altura do peito e uma calça de moletom cinza. Os pés estavam descalços, e mais uma vez, não o achei tão intimidador ou perigoso.

— O que ele ainda está fazendo aqui? — apontei, acusadora.

Sasuke lançou um olhar cúmplice para minha mãe e ela se retirou do meu quarto sem falar mais nada. Quer dizer, _desde quando _aquele cara troca olhares de cumplicidade com membros da MINHA FAMÍLIA? E _desde quando _Kushina obedece alguém sem protestar?

Observei-o puxar o banquinho almofadado de minha penteadeira para os pés da cama e analisar meu pé enfaixado. Depois desviou os olhos para o gesso na prateleira.

— Você era bem popular — diante de meu olhar de indagação, ele completou. — O gesso. Tem muitas assinaturas e desenhos.

— Não se engane. Metade disso foi o Naruto que rabiscou.

— As pessoas gostavam de você.

— Elas gostavam e ainda gostam de se divertir às minhas custas. É diferente – ri, sem humor.

— Mas aposto que todos que assinaram o gesso eram pessoas que realmente gostavam de você. – a frase um pouco mais extensa me permitiu apreciar as entonações características de sua voz grave.

— Pode ser.

Pisquei várias vezes. O que ele queria com aquela conversa surreal? Será que tinha alguma mágoa por que eu tinha uma 'suposta popularidade' e ele era apenas o garoto esquisito de capuz que não falava com ninguém?

Sasuke despertava em mim uma curiosidade arriscada. Assustava-me a ponto de me fazer fugir debilmente ao mesmo tempo que me atraía de um modo estranho, quando algo me dizia que ele não poderia ser um psicopata. E se realmente não fosse, o que significava todas aquelas frases ameaçadoras? Fazia isso somente pelo simples prazer de me atormentar?

Percebi que enquanto divagava, ele mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, me deixando desconfortável. Tentei distrair sua atenção para qualquer outra coisa:

— Ahn... Então, qual a sua especialidade? — recebi um olhar confuso e completei — Na medicina, quero dizer. Trabalha aqui na cidade, mesmo?

— Não sou médico.

Certo. Ele NÃO era médico. Ele não era médio e eu, ingenuamente, acreditei que o fosse, por algum motivo desconhecido. Talvez por ter comprado uma revista de medicina.

— A comprei para você — sorriu de lado.

— Você... Comprou _exatamente o quê_ para mim?

— Você me viu comprando uma revista de medicina na banca do aeroporto, mas a comprei para você. – falou como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

Seus olhos negros me perscrutavam, numa divertida ansiedade, curiosos para captar minha reação ante a estranha revelação; e eu realmente não sabia o que pensar. Estava cansada de tentar adivinhar o que realmente acontecia a meu redor. Cansada de continuar agindo como uma adolescente confusa, pescando dicas aqui e ali, nunca inteirada nos assuntos dos 'adultos'. Essa percepção de minha ridicularidade finalmente me fez perguntar o que já deveria ter perguntado desde o saguão do aeroporto:

— QUEM É VOCÊ?

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Você sabe... Aquele garoto magrelo e tímido de capuz na cara. – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

— Não... Quem REALMENTE é você? Digo... Por que não é mais tímido e magrelo e tem todos esses músculos... E freqüenta a minha casa como se fizesse parte da minha família? Por que parece saber tanto sobre mim e por que tem uma arma? E o mais importante, o que _diabos_ você quis dizer com 'me matar somente se eu deixar'?

Ofeguei e logo em seguida prendi a respiração, aguardando retorno, embora não tivesse certeza de ter sido suficientemente adulta em minhas perguntas. Sabia que me envergonharia depois.

— Sou policial.

Oh, sim. Aquele cretino achou que somente essa resposta seria suficiente. Bem, pelo menos explicava o fato de ele portar uma arma, mas... E quanto ao resto?

— Não se lembra que meu pai era policial, assim com meu irmão? Parece que não consegui me livrar da maldição. – novamente ele soltou aquele charmoso sorriso e eu desejei estrangulá-lo.

Num impulso, sentei-me na cama, ignorando a dor que o movimento causou em meu tornozelo e joguei o lençol que me cobria de lado. Estava acostumada a circular sem parar pelos corredores do hospital, e ficar tanto tempo naquele quarto como um de meus pacientes me irritava tanto quanto Sasuke.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, olhando para baixo. Quando voltou a me encarar, me senti corar.

— Sabia que tinha pernas bonitas.

Quase desejei não ter trocado minha calça jeans por um short antes de 'ficar em repouso'. Eu já havia lidado com muitas gracinhas de pacientes e me esquivado dos gracejos com maestria e até sarcasmo, mas tudo o que consegui fazer naquele momento foi atirar o travesseiro com toda a minha força bem no meio da cara de Sasuke.

_POF – _foi o barulho.

Puxei o lençol embolado de volta para mim, voltando á minha posição anterior.

— Isso não foi nada _adulto_ de sua parte, Sakura. – O modo como pronunciou a palavra 'adulto' fez com que eu imaginasse que ele conhecia meus tormentos interiores em relação à isso, e fiquei mais brava ainda. — Mas eu gostei.

_Mas eu gostei. _

Como assim, _mas eu GOSTEI_? Como ele poderia gostar de receber uma travesseirada no meio das fuças? Meu Deus, ele era realmente atormentado.

— Não sou nenhum tipo de masoquista. – ele depositou o travesseiro na cama. — O que apreciei foi sua atitude pueril e impulsiva, diante de algo tão tolo. É... Deliciosamente engraçado.

Eu consegui senti um nó se formando _fisicamente _em meu cérebro. Minha cabeça doía.

— O que você quer de mim? – forcei-me ainda a perguntar; com alguma sorte, ele responderia.

Sasuke levantou-se e se dirigiu à gaveta de minha escrivaninha, de onde retirou uma caneta que não reconheci como minha. Seus dedos brincavam com o objeto igual a um baterista girando suas baquetas. Começou a falar em um tom calmo, como se fosse contar uma história de ninar.

— Pouco tempo depois de você ir embora, Naruto se tornou meu amigo. Passei a freqüentar sua casa diariamente e o instinto maternal de Kushina não deixou isso passar em branco. Essa família me acolheu de tal forma que foi impossível não me considerar parte dela. Eu vivia me perguntando como você pode... Deixá-los para trás. Imaginei que você, como uma órfã, igual a mim, sentia-se feliz aqui. Você deixou para trás o que eu ansiava ter novamente. Uma família, Sakura.

Durante a pequena pausa em sua narrativa, me dei conta de que segurava a respiração. Uma culpa sem precedentes começou a pesar sobre meus ombros, me empurrando para dentro de mim mesma. Era estranho pensar que fugi daquele lugar, daquela família, somente por um desejo egoísta de ser reconhecida como alguém diferente ou melhor do que eu era, enquanto tudo o que ele queria era um lugar ao qual chamar de lar.

— Depois que meus pais morreram naquele acidente — ele continuou — Itachi passou a trabalhar dobrado para poder nos manter e eu ficava sozinho a maior parte do tempo.

— Isso não me explica o que eu desejo saber. Por que essa obsessão em me torturar com palavras?

Sasuke me olhou de uma forma que não pude decifrar, assim como muitos outros aspectos dele.

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Quero.

— Ódio. – ele disse.

.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**.**

* * *

Oie!

Ressuscitei e estou em um momento família, tá? Isso explica a falta de graça do capítulo.

Não está betado, como de costume e não sei quando postarei o próximo. Correrias da vida, manolo!

Entretanto, **gostaria de agradecer imensamente **as reviews maravilhindas de vocês. Saibam que leio todas com muito carinho. =)

Sobre o capítulo:

Bem, essa história é mesmo sobre as neuroses da Sakura e em como o Sasuke irá interferir em suas opiniões à respeito da vida. Teremos somente mais dois capítulos para descobrir qual é a real intenção dele e enfim...

**Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo!**

**Eu achei uma bosta.**

Besitows,

_StrawK_


	4. QUATRO

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

_**Dedicada à Hana Haruno Uchiha**_

**.**

— _Isso não me explica o que eu desejo saber. Por que essa obsessão em me torturar com palavras?_

_Sasuke me olhou de uma forma que não pude decifrar, assim como muitos outros aspectos dele._

— _Quer mesmo saber?_

— _Quero._

— _Ódio – ele disse._

_._

**Cookies**  
**4** de 5

**.**

Minha mente trabalhava como um computador antigo, tentando inutilmente processar as muitas informações que obviamente sua modesta composição não suportava. Por que ele me odiava? Não fazia nenhum sentido para mim. Não me lembro de tê-lo torturado durante a adolescência ou algo do tipo. Quer dizer, eu até tinha uma quedinha por ele, mesmo sendo tão esquisito!

Eu estava começando a ficar _realmente_ assustada. Sasuke, apesar de misterioso e aparentemente psicopata, ainda conseguia ser irritantemente sincero; não se importava em dizer o que pensava ou sentia se assim lhe aprouvesse, como quando comentou sobre minhas pernas ou declarou seu ódio.

O engraçado – ou trágico – é que mesmo agora, três dias depois dessa afirmação (em que ele parecia passar as férias na casa de meus pais como se fosse da família), não consegui arrancar mais nenhuma informação de seus lábios que pudesse ao menos iluminar um pedaço dessa sala escura em que me encontrava.

Quando o questionei sobre o significado disso tudo, disse simplesmente:

"_Esqueça isso por enquanto. Não é bom aborrecer uma mulher grávida"._

O encarei por alguns segundos e quase ri, prestes a perguntar o que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo até me dar conta de que ainda não havia desmentido minha suposta gravidez. Tentei entender o motivo d'ele não ter contado à minha família, mas a frustração que ele despertava em mim não me deixou fazê-lo. Só mais tarde percebi que se o tivesse feito, ele provavelmente teria continuado sua narração. Então, tentei não me sentir estúpida, pela milésima vez.

Na verdade, algo em nossa conversa me incomodou e decidi não olhar mais para aquele gesso cheio de assinaturas pendurado em minha parede.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No terceiro dia desde que eu chegara à casa de meus pais, acordei muito mais cedo que de costume. Olhei minhas malas no canto do quarto, esperando serem totalmente desfeitas, assim como minha bolsa, que eu não abria desde o aeroporto. A revista de gestantes ainda estava amassada em algum lugar dela, e talvez até a embalagem de _cookies_ vazios também se encontrasse lá.

Tudo naquele lugar me dava preguiça e estafa. Não sei como ainda consegui me arrastar até o banheiro e escovar os dentes.

Ainda com meu pijama de flanela cinza, desci as escadas de madeira, pensando em passar algum tempo em frente à televisão. Não sabia o que era sentar para assistir baboseiras há pelo menos dois anos e meu conhecimento sobre a programação da tv era indiscutivelmente escasso. Com sorte, talvez eu achasse E.R passando em algum canal.

O relógio na parede indicava 06:14 hs, e mesmo já tendo feito meu asseio matinal, meus olhos permaneciam semicerrados quando me joguei no sofá desleixadamente.

Antes mesmo que o tato do meu corpo ainda entorpecido de sono pudesse reagir ao choque que levei ao notar que o sofá não estava desocupado, a voz rouca caçoou de mim:

— Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até você não resistir e se atirar em mim.

A primeira coisa que devo ressaltar aqui é que Sasuke estava sem camisa. Não que eu fosse pervertida ou algo do tipo; eu lidava diariamente com pacientes sem camisa no hospital. A diferença era que Sasuke não estava sangrando e parecia ter uma terrível familiaridade com o ambiente de academia.

Droga.

Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse gordo, careca e suado. Ou não tivesse um dente. Ou cheirasse mal. Ou não tivesse uma voz gutural terrivelmente sexy quando acorda.

Eu me levantei num pulo, me afastando até ficar aos pés do sofá. O que foi muito pior, por que agora eu tinha uma visão completa da cena.

O cobertor, quase do mesmo tom de terra do sofá, cobria a metade inferior do corpo de Sasuke. Os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos semi-serrados, a barba de dois dias, até mesmo o cínico levantar de sobrancelha que ele me deu, me fez ter vontade de sair correndo dali. Mas como Konoha _nunca _me deixava tomar atitudes totalmente aceitáveis, eu simplesmente agarrei uma das almofadas e repeti a cena de tentar nocauteá-lo com algo que além de não lhe causar dano físico algum, apenas serviria para que ele se divertisse ainda mais às minhas custas.

Observei tensa enquanto ele puxava o cobertor para o lado e analisava a almofada, agora em seu colo. Depois, sentou-se no sofá sem tirar os olhos de mim, parecendo achar graça de alguma piada particular.

— Não pulei em você, seu... Grande... Idiota. E se tivesse pulado, seria com intenções criminosas e não... Sexuais. – cuspi as palavras, tentando parecer ofendida e ameaçadora, mas minha real vontade era sair correndo de volta para meu quarto, ou melhor, meu _antigo_ quarto e ficar debaixo das cobertas até que Sasuke fosse embora da _minha casa_.

Dos meus pais... Casa dos meus pais. Adotivos.

Permanecemos alguns segundos em silêncio, quando ele decidiu que já estava farto de me encarar e desviou o olhar para a estante. O móvel de madeira escura possuía muitos porta-retratos. Havia apenas uma fotografia minha, quando tinha 16 anos, ao lado de Naruto. Eu não gostava muito de tirar fotos, por achar que ocuparia o lugar de quem era verdadeiramente da família nos álbuns. As outras poucas fotografias em que eu aparecia, levei comigo quando fui embora e se encontravam naquela caixa de recordações debaixo da cama do meu apartamento.

Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar muitas fotos em que Sasuke aparecia ao lado da minha família; era engraçado como nunca mais prestei atenção àquela casa. As raras vezes em que eu aparecia, era na expectativa de ir logo embora. Talvez, se o tivesse feito, teria visto antes os retratos de Sasuke.

Redirecionei o olhar e contemplei um retrato de Minato e Kushina abraçados e sorridentes, na época em que ainda eram namorados. Algo se aqueceu em meu coração e quando percebi, já tinha o canto da boca levantado, num meio sorriso. Eles pareciam tão felizes e apaixonados quanto na noite anterior, quando me desejaram boa noite.

Seria possível permanecer tanto tempo junto, sem enjoar da cara do outro?

Eles tinham seus desentendimentos, eu sabia. Kushina, assim como Naruto, era hiperativa e impulsiva, enquanto Minato parecia pensar bastante antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa; entretanto, eu sabia que era exatamente isso que os faziam perfeitos um para o outro.

Desde de criança, quando freqüentava a casa dos Uzumaki com meus pais, sempre os vi como uma família perfeita. Não no sentido de não haver brigas, mas me baseava no fato em como eles as resolviam. Eu poderia ver Kushina praticamente espancando Naruto por alguma idiotice que ele fizera, para logo em seguida vê-la o abraçar da forma mais carinhosa e protetora do mundo.

Acho que Sasuke percebeu que minha mente se perdera em algum ponto daquela fotografia, por que se remexeu no sofá e pigarreou.

— Quando pretende contar à eles? Ou continuará a ser egoísta o suficiente para privá-los da convivência com o neto? – seu olhar alternou entre meu rosto e meu ventre, e pela primeira vez, eu consegui claramente distinguir curiosidade e irritação, tanto no seu tom de voz, quanto em sua expressão.

Passou por minha cabeça responder algo como 'eu não era obrigada a dar satisfação do meu útero para descamisados que dormiam no sofá da sala dos outros', mas isso só agravaria o estado de demência que aquele lugar me proporcionava.

Então respirei fundo e tentei agir como a adulta que era, e sentei-me a seu lado no sofá. Tentei não me importar com qualquer coisa clichê chamada de corrente elétrica que meu corpo poderia receber, mas afastei-me para a ponta do sofá, só por precaução.

Encarei o topo da televisão à minha frente, mas algo me dizia que ele contemplava meu perfil.

— Não estou grávida.

Eu esperava que minha revelação o surpreendesse de alguma forma, entretanto ele relaxou os ombros, como se apenas estivesse esperando uma confirmação do que já sabia.

— Já imaginava.

Ora, aquele maldito sabichão! _"Já imaginava?" _Abri a boca, prestes a retrucar, porém ele se adiantou:

— Sendo uma médica, apesar de indiscutivelmente... Excêntrica, não seria irresponsável a ponto de se jogar da casa da árvore ou ingerir tanto alimento não saudável, se estivesse grávida.

Certo. Além de me chamar de excêntrica, ainda vigiava o que eu andava comendo. Eu queria protestar quanto à isso, mas tinhas outras coisa mais importantes com o que me preocupar. Como por exemplo, por que um policial que parecia ter roubado minha vaga de filha adotiva me odiava.

— Você tirou suas próprias conclusões. Aquela revista de gestantes só foi comprada por que _alguém _roubou a minha _New Medicine. _Isso, sem mencionar os _cookies_.

— Outra vez essa história dos biscoitos. – ele soltou um ruído parecido com um riso.

— _Cookies_. De chocolate. Que comprei para _eu_ comer. Sozinha.

— Ainda não chegou o momento de falarmos sobre isso, em específico.

"_Ainda não chegou o momento de falarmos sobre isso__".– _repeti mentalmente, imaginando um tom de voz afetado. Cretino, ladrão de _cookies._

— Visto que você achou que eu era um assassino por portar uma arma e me acusar de roubar uma revista que comprei especialmente para você, não creio que possa me acusar de tirar conclusões precipitadas. – ele continuou — Além disso, ainda não ouvi nenhum agradecimento pelo gesto.

Ele levantou o travesseiro com que dormira, e debaixo dele retirou uma revista sem o plástico, e que parecia ter sido manuseada diversas vezes. Pude reconhecer a _New Medicine, _embora ainda não pudesse identificar a matéria da capa.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e eu apanhei a revista, ainda com relutância.

— Espero que não se importe. Andei lendo algumas matérias muito... Interessantes.

Encarei seus olhos escuros e senti uma vontade imensa de simplesmente... Derreter. É, isso aí. Senti vontade de me liquefazer, escorrer pelo sofá, me desmanchar no chão da sala e ficar por lá até que alguém me empurrasse com um rodo para o quintal e o sol me atingisse para que eu finalmente evaporasse.

E realmente achei que isso aconteceria, quando uma sensação quente que nasceu em meus pés chegou ao meu rosto e minhas mãos começaram a suar. Céus! Eu não poderia estar corando! Não na frente dele! Pelo amor de Deus, não fazia isso desde os meus dezoito anos!

Quer dizer, não havia absolutamente nenhum motivo para tal! Nós simplesmente nos encaramos e... Só.

Me dei conta que havia prendido a respiração durante esses breves segundos, e tentei fazer com que minha expiração se parecesse com um riso de escárnio, tal qual ele fizera, minutos atrás.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, por fim. — Mas isso não altera o fato de que pegou meus _cookies_ sem permissão.

Desviar os olhos dele não foi exatamente fácil, mas fingi achar a ponta do cobertor que Sasuke usara algo digno de atenção.

— Bem, você acha isso. – lentamente, ele foi deslizando para o meu lado do sofá até ficar próximo o suficiente para que conseguisse me-

— AH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! SASUKE-TEME VAI FINALMENTE AVANÇAR NA SAKURA-CHAN!

Os gritos de Naruto poderiam ter acordado qualquer um do outro lado da cidade, se todos habitantes já não se levantassem com as galinhas.

Parado no último degrau da escada, meu irmão tinha aquele sorriso idêntico ao de Minato destacando-se na face travessa.

Levantei-me num pulo, ereta. Toda a vontade de me liquefazer dando lugar á vontade de me transformar em uma estátua de decoração e o nervosismo sem precedentes dando lugar à vontade de bater em Naruto.

— Ninguém vai avançar em ninguém aqui, baka! Se você não sabe, ele me odeia! – estiquei o braço, apontando para Sasuke no sofá, que sustentava uma expressão neutra, como se ele nunca estivesse prestes a me... Beijar.

Me beijar. Caramba, ele ia me beijar!

Essa constatação foi como uma flecha envenenada que se alojou em meu peito e fez o veneno se espalhar por minhas veias rapidamente. Sasuke, o homem que dizia me odiar, estava prestes a me beijar e nem me passou pela cabeça não retribuir. Horrorizei-me comigo mesma.

Sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca aberta, devido à esse conflito interno, mas tentei me concentrar novamente naqueles dois homens irritantes.

— Não odeio você. – a voz de Sasuke, calma, me atingiu de modo mais grave ainda.

Olhei novamente para ele; meus olhos explicitamente dizendo: "_Como assim? E aquela história de 'ódio' e não sei mais o quê?_"

Ele pareceu entender minha dúvida, por que completou: — Vamos dizer que agora... Eu apenas... Não gosto muito de você.

.

.

.

Eu não precisava nem cogitar a possibilidade de Naruto permanecer de boca fechada sobre o incidente com Sasuke. Tão logo Minato e Kushina desceram para o café, aquele desgraçado já estava tagarelando sobre como o Uchiha em breve se tornaria seu cunhado.

Embora as suposições absurdas de Naruto me irritassem profundamente, confesso que o que mais me deixou incomodada foram os olhares cúmplices que Kushina e Sasuke trocavam. O modo como eles conversavam pelo olhar quase me fez ir até a sala e... Jogar almofadas em suas caras. Por que era isso que eu sabia fazer.

Eu retrucava cada gracinha de meu irmão escandaloso, mas continuava atenta ao modo como Kushina e aquele ladrão de biscoitos interagiam. Não era possível que ele, que nem fazia parte da _minha_ família pudesse se comunicar telepaticamente com minha mãe e fosse tão íntimo daquele ambiente e situação caseira. Ele até sabia em que lugar do armário ficavam guardadas as tigelas de cereal.

Sasuke parecia ter convivido com minha família desde que nascera. Aliás, ele próprio parecia da família. Sua desenvoltura e expressão de 'não há nada de anormal acontecendo aqui, é só mais um dia em que minha mãe faz panquecas, meu pai lê o jornal e meu irmão faz alguma idiotice' me deixavam com... Ciúme.

Inferno. Era isso.

A questão era que eu _não precisava _sentir despeito algum. Afinal, fora eu mesma que escolhi ir embora daquela cidade e manter o mínimo de contato possível com minha família adotiva. Eu quem escolhi aparecer uma ou duas vezes por ano. Eu quem escolhi me privar de todo aquele calor e acolhimento para passar plantões e mais plantões em um hospital de paredes brancas e geladas para me tornar alguém que eu nem tinha mais certeza que queria ser.

Era óbvio que eu amava a medicina e que queria ser reconhecida em minha carreira. Mas o meu erro foi achar que para conseguir isso eu precisava me livrar de quem eu era. Que preço paguei por isso?

Me desfiz dos meus modos infantis e espontâneos, para tentar apagar a personalidade que pretendi deixar em Konoha e todas as dores que ela me trazia. E o que eu tinha?

Eu tinha um emprego, um apartamento e um bom salário que eu não tinha tempo para utilizar.

Até mesmo Sai, meu ex-namorado, que era um artista plástico desencanado, começou a reclamar de minha ausência. Eu chegava em casa e geralmente me agarrava à um pote de sorvete, pegando no sono antes mesmo de conseguir terminá-lo.

Eu estava sozinha, e por escolha própria. Como alguém poderia escolher para si algo tão ruim quanto a solidão? Em que eu estava pensando quando decidi deixar totalmente para trás as pessoas que me amaram e se importaram comigo?

Era eu quem deveria estar ali, colocando geléia nas panquecas que Kushina fazia todas as manhãs. Era eu quem deveria rir, relembrando alguma situação engraçada que acontecera nas últimas férias. Era eu quem deveria aparecer nas fotografias da estante.

De repente me dei conta que Sasuke não roubou apenas meus _cookies_. Roubou o meu lugar na família. E a culpa era minha.

Então, me senti a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo.

.

.

.

Revirei o fundo do meu antigo guarda-roupa e o encontrei. Estava empoeirado, e apesar dos anos, conservou-se do mesmo jeito em que eu o tinha em minhas memórias.

Sorri, saudosamente e agradeci em pensamento à minha mãe por não tê-lo jogado fora.

Depois de limpá-lo e prepará-lo devidamente, saí de casa pela porta da cozinha, já que todos se encontravam na sala, assistindo qualquer coisa na tv.

Assim que o larguei no chão e pus meu pé sobre ele, eu soube o que precisaria fazer dali pra frente; não só em relação à andar de _skate_, mas em relação à minha família. Agora eu só teria que-

— O que pensa que vai fazer? – apesar do tom devidamente divertido, me assustei com a pergunta de Sasuke, que brotou do inferno, atrás de mim.

Demônio de homem.

— Pegar minha família de volta. – levantei o queixo, decidida.

Ele observou minhas roupas e ergueu a sobrancelha; um hábito seu. — E achou que conseguiria isso... Andando de skate.

— Você não entenderia. – dei-lhe as costas e me preparei para pegar impulso, mas ele me deteve segurando-me pelo antebraço.

E me beijou.

.

.

.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

.

.

.

_YO! EDO TENSEI!_

_Revivi dos mortos, aloka! Quem acompanha o mangá aí? Há tempos não me sentia empolgada com Naruto. Itachi lindo! #spoiler_

_Para compensar a demora, capítulo grandinho e cansativo procêis. XD_

_Bem, vamos lá:_

**SOBRE A DEMORA NA ATUALIZAÇÃO:**

Sei que demorei séculos, mas faltava-me tempo. Aliás, ainda falta. Esse capítulo demorou mais de dois meses para nascer.  
Então... **Não sei se vocês sabem, mas vou casar o ano que vem.** A data já está marcada, até. Por isso, não estranhem se eu sumir. Estou ficando mais neurótica do que já sou. É tanta coisa para pensar, que pqp! _

TODA NOITE eu sonho com esse bendito casamento, nas situações mais absurdas possíveis. Huahauhauhauha Ai, ai, Deus me ajude. XD

Como consegui definir o local da cerimônia, buffet, decoração e mais alguns detalhes, consegui respirar um pouco e relaxar. No meu tempo livre no serviço eu escrevo um pouco, mas não esperem muito de mim. O pior é que com tanta coisa para fazer e resolver, agora a inspiração bateu adoidada eu tive um monte de ideia para novas fics. Mas não... Não me atreverei a começá-las.

**SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:**

Hum... O que mais?

Capítulo não betado e não revisado também. Eu empaquei no começo e já estava cansada de reler a mesma coisa.

**E MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA **pelos reviews maravilhindos que vocês mandam. **E um obrigado em especial para a 'lu-chan**. É uma autora que eu gosto muito (se você for à minha página e clicar em autores favoritos, vai achá-la) e eu só decidi terminar esse capítulo depois de me sentir inspirada por uma resposta de um review que eu escrevi. Sério, agradeçam-na lendo as fics dela e deixando reviews também.

**SOBRE QUALQUER COISA:**

Acho que é só. Tentarei trabalhar no próximo capítulo de **Antagônicos**, agora.

Sei que esse capítulo não teve muita graça, mas depois que desemperrou saiu tão naturalmente que não vou me importar com isso. Afinal, eu escrevo primeiramente para mim mesma. =)

O próximo capítulo será o último, mas talvez depois eu faça um bônus, com um epílogo narrado pelo Sasuke. Veremos...

.

**Digam se gostaram deixando reviews!**

Besitows,

_StrawK._


	5. CINCO

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

_**Dedicada à Hana Haruno Uchiha**_

.

**Cookies**  
**5** de 5

Imagine que você gostasse _muito_ de _cookies_ de chocolate e que ingerir essa iguaria lhe desse um prazer quase imoral. Imagine que você estivesse tranquilamente feliz tendo sua dose diária desses biscoitos até que um dia você se engasga com um. A tosse que não sai, os olhos lacrimejantes, a falta de ar; todas as sensações elevadas a um nível estranho, provocando uma impressão de morte e desespero.

A cena é rápida – um minuto, talvez – mas para você parece que milênios agoniantes se passaram, até que alguém lhe dá um forte tapa nas costas, desobstruindo sua laringe e devolvendo-lhe o ar.

Depois disso, passa pela sua cabeça a ideia de que comer _cookies_ mataria você. Isso antes de te transformar em alguém obeso, cheio de acne, celulite e com sérios problemas de saúde. Então, numa promessa obstinada, diz a si mesmo que nunca mais em sua vida, nem sob tortura, voltaria a provar uma única migalha desse doce. E jura veementemente que o dia em que isso acontecesse, você engasgaria e morreria.

O começo é estranho, mas consegue se acostumar a não deixar que aquela coisa doce viciante desça por sua garganta novamente e nem mais te incomoda o fato de ver outras pessoas a saboreando.

Você continua levando sua vida do mesmo modo, trabalhando, estudando, viajando... Um belo dia, o avião em que você estava acaba fazendo um pouso forçado, muito distante da rota original. O único jeito de chegar a qualquer lugar com uma remota possibilidade de civilização, é atravessar a pé, um longo deserto.

O primeiro dia de caminhada de sua caravana é tranqüilo, apesar do cansaço e do sol escaldante. O racionamento de comida e água parece garantir alguma chance de sobrevivência. A partir do terceiro dia, entretanto, você descobre que a comida acabou e que o único mantimento restante era um pacote de _cookies_ de chocolate.

Você decide resistir mais um pouco; a fome nem era tão urgente, afinal. Discute, afirmando que seu corpo poderia agüentar mais um tempo sem acréscimo de caloria alguma. Lembra daquela promessa idiota – aquele desafio ao universo – em que você disse que morreria caso voltasse a se alimentar daquele biscoito.

Mas o sol vai sugando suas forças, lentamente. Você sente a falta de açúcar no sangue e a pressão arterial se alterar gradativamente. O calor é forte, mas o mormaço não consegue corar seu rosto pálido; as mãos suam frio.

A estômago suplica por alimento, reclamando com fortes socos e resmungos. Suas pernas quase não te suportam mais e você tem a sensação de que engoliu no mínimo um quilo de areia que nem ao menos serviu para lhe preencher o apetite. Então alguém, mesmo sob seus protestos, abre sua boca bruscamente e força a entrada dos _cookies_, movimentando sua mandíbula em um gesto de mastigação coagida.

A primeira sensação é de choque. Depois, você sente aquela textura e gosto familiar em sua boca provocar cócegas agradáveis não só em sua língua, mas antecipadamente em seu sistema digestivo.

Você quase sorri e descobre que um pedaço já não é o suficiente – não só pela fome, mas pelo prazer - quando você se pega pensando: "por que diabos eu deixei de comer isso aqui?"

E então, você morre.

É.

.

.

OK.

Deixe-me explicar.

Eu estava... Divagando. Por que foi isso o que o beijo de Sasuke provocou em mim.

Enquanto sua mão direita ainda segurava meu antebraço, a esquerda se encontrava em minha nuca, não deixando me afastar nem se eu quisesse. E acho que deixei bem claro o quanto eu não me importava em ser beijada por ele, porque senti seus lábios sorrirem de encontro aos meus quando chutei o _skate_ para o lado e envolvi seu pescoço com os dois braços, estreitando o espaço entre nós.

O beijo de Uchiha Sasuke era urgente e quase agressivo, como se ele estivesse esperando há muito tempo por isso... Ou estivesse bravo comigo; o que me fez pensar que poderia também ser algum tipo de punição.

A questão era que enquanto ele estava lá, me beijando, eu estava tendo pensamentos ridículos sobre como o último-biscoito-do-pacote-do-deserto faz você morrer.

Não, a metáfora não era sobre os_ cookies_ e o efeito do beijo de Sasuke. O próprio Sasuke era mais como... O _'alguém'_ que me forçou a comê-lo, apesar de eu não ter absoluta certeza do que os biscoitos representavam. Ou talvez soubesse.

Meu Deus, eu precisava visitar um psicólogo urgentemente; alguém que conseguisse me explicar por que eu estava pensando em todas essa coisas absurdas quando deveria me concentrar naquela boca quente contra a minha e naqueles cabelos rebeldes entre meus dedos.

Bem, não verdade, eu não deveria me concentrar _tanto_ assim, já que Sasuke, além de ser um mistério, não gostava de mim e ainda havia dito que me mataria se eu deixasse.

"_Que talvez eu tenha vindo aqui para te matar, mesmo. Mas só se você deixar, Sakura". – _Foi a frase usada na casa da árvore, que me fez pular de lá, aliás.

E então a ficha caiu.

Não _todas_ as fichas, porque aparentemente eu era medrosa demais para arriscar apostar tantas delas no fliperama imaginário que era minha vida de uma só vez, mas aquela que eu decidi usar – que por acaso era me deixar ser beijada por Sasuke – havia retornado para mim em forma de um _insight _perturbador.

Parecia que queriam de volta a caipirona desastrada e para isso o Uchiha precisou se apossar da minha família para ver se me deixava com ciúme, despertando em mim um espírito saudosista familiar cheio de remorso.

A parte mais ridícula disso tudo era que eu havia caído como um patinho.

Afastei Sasuke empurrando-o calmamente pelos ombros. Ele pareceu confuso ao me encarar, provavelmente despeitado por eu ter interrompido algo que em sua concepção narcisista seria o sonho de qualquer mulher.

— Você não pretendia me matar... Fisicamente. – afirmei, me sentindo retardada por ter pensado o contrário.

— Se ao menos cogitasse isso, Kushina acabaria comigo. – Eu sabia que aquele desgraçado queria rir da minha cara.

— Então, por algum motivo... Vocês decidiram que essa minha atual personalidade era repugnante e precisava ser eliminada?

— Basicamente, se você analisar de um ponto de vista _macro_.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da frente, deixando os polegares de fora. Alternava o peso do corpo sobre os pés, apoiando-se alternadamente nos dedos e calcanhar, balançando-se para frente e para trás; o canto da boca levantado.

Aquele cretino queria muito MESMO rir da minha cara, mas eu não o presentearia com um surto psicótico. Decidi manter a calma e tentar arrancar dele algo mais do que aquele meio sorriso debochado.

— Então, por favor, será que você poderia me explicar a visão _micro _disso? Eu sinceramente estou cansada de tentar entender como eu não sabia que um desconhecido que diz que me odeia praticamente mora na minha... Na casa... Dos meus pais – pisquei, atordoada. - Além disso, o que _diabos_ foi esse beijo?

— Você pergunta do modo errado para a pessoa errada. – Sasuke virou-se em direção à casa e começou a caminhar.

— Ei, eu não-

— Quando foi a última vez que conversou com Kushina, Sakura?

Fiquei encarando suas costas até ver a porta de vidro da cozinha se fechar depois que ele finalmente passou por ela.

.

.

Ela estava de costas para a porta do quarto, levemente inclinada, dobrando algumas roupas. Cantarolava uma canção suave, como as que costumava cantar para me acalmar depois de um sonho ruim - geralmente envolvendo o acidente de carro de meus pais – quando eu era criança.

O enorme cabelo vermelho estava frouxamente trançado e eu reconheci o vestido azul que eu lhe dei de presente dois anos atrás.

Kushina pareceu sentir minha presença, apesar de minha discrição. Rapidamente virou-se e quando percebi, havia atirado um travesseiro violentamente contra meu rosto.

E começou a rir de minha expressão transtornada.

Há uma coisa que esqueci de comentar sobre meus surtos em que me transformo em uma atiradora profissional de travesseiros, almofadas e afins: eu aprendi com Kushina. Simples assim. A diferença era que ela geralmente fazia isso por brincadeira e eu, _sempre _por estar frustrada com alguma coisa.

Revidei o gesto jogando o travesseiro de volta, mas ela já havia se esquivado e tudo o que eu consegui foi atingir parcialmente a lateral de sua coxa.

O riso mais alto dela me contagiou e quando percebi, já estávamos sentadas lada a lado na cama, rindo e nos encarando com olhares cheios de significados ocultos.

Ela sabia que eu queria - _precisava _- conversar. Sabia que necessitava desabafar minhas neuroses e zombar tragicamente de minhas atitudes, mas eu não sabia por onde começar.

Eu achava que essa conversa seria capaz de recuperar tudo aquilo que perdi durante quase uma década, a começar por mim mesma. Não que eu fosse voltar a ser uma adolescente inconseqüente de dezessete anos... Eu só queria poder ter aquela espontaneidade que Konoha me trazia e não sentir nenhum remorso por isso. Queria achar algum equilíbrio naquela balança que dividia minha personalidade. Queria poder chamar Minato e Kushina de '_pais_' em voz alta.

— Então o Sasuke te beijou. – Kushina me surpreendeu com a afirmação. Como é que ela _já_ sabia? Não fazia nem meia hora que havia acontecido! Me senti em um tipo de _reality show_, sério. — O que acha dele?

Abri e fechei a boca umas três vezes antes da voz finalmente sair:

— Acho que ele não gosta de mim e provavelmente me beijou para me irritar – Observei ela se divertir com minha resposta. — Como soube?

Kushina levantou-se e continuou a dobrar as roupas.

— Sasuke é um bom rapaz. Sempre preocupado conosco a ponto de tentar monitorar e controlar nossa saúde e até... Sentimentos.

Eu não queria pensar demais em como fiz minha família se sentir durante todo esse tempo em que os ignorei, por que então eu sabia sempre teria o risco de cair em depressão profunda, cheia de auto-flagelação e me trancar em quarto escuro ouvindo alguma música que me deixasse mais na fossa. E eu não era assim.

Quer dizer, era óbvio que eu sabia ter agido errado, mas eu era mais do tipo que pedia perdão e tentava consertar do que do tipo que chora pelo leite derramado.

— Me conte tudo o que perdi. – Pedi, debilmente.

Ela voltou a sentar-se a meu lado e segurou minhas mãos, e quando ela sorriu novamente para mim com aqueles olhos calorosos, eu não tive outra opção a não ser enterrar o rosto em seu colo e deixar, contrariada, que as lágrimas fluíssem.

— Me desculpe... Mãe.

.

.

Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e provavelmente inchados, depois da sessão _'recordar é viver' _que tive com minha mãe. E apesar de aborrecida com certas revelações, sentia a cabeça leve, sem ter que me preocupar em ter os neurônios em constante trabalho escravo para juntar aqueles fragmentos perdidos.

Finalmente eu havia descoberto o que significavam aqueles olhares que ela e Sasuke trocavam. Ela havia me contado que Sasuke passara a freqüentar a casa um pouco depois de minha partida, preenchendo, de certa forma, o lugar que deixei vazio.

As fotografias dele na estante sempre estiveram lá, assim como muito outros resquícios de sua ligação com os Uzumakis, – como um casaco esquecido ou mudas de roupas deixadas no quarto que era meu e que ele eventualmente usava - o problema era que meu descaso nas raras vezes que os visitava era tão grande que não via mais nada a minha frente à não ser o relógio que marcaria o horário de minha partida.

A questão era que o Uchiha presenciava cada olhar de tristeza de minha mãe ao saber que eu não apareceria nas férias, ou quando mal respondia seus e-mails, que de fato, lia porcamente. Ele vivenciava cada decepção que eu causava àquela família que agora era dele, e seu senso de justiça lhe dizia que não poderia deixar isso continuar.

Dava para entender por que me odiava. Eu estava matando sua adorada Kushina de desgosto.

Quando soube que eu finalmente daria as caras, Sasuke, que estava fora de Konoha visitando Itachi, decidiu voltar rapidamente para me afrontar e esfregar na minha cara o quanto eu era idiota. Obviamente, contara para Kushina seu _'plano'_- que eu não sabia exatamente qual era_ - _mas ela apenas riu e disse: _"Boa sorte, mas não exagere ou ela nunca mais voltará". _E então foi aí que eles começaram com aqueles olhares cúmplices, como se estivessem trocando impressões sobre minhas reações.

Suspirei e me joguei na cama, apreciando pela primeira vez, a familiaridade e quietude do meu antigo quarto. Virei o rosto para o criado-mudo, em que eu havia colocado a _New Medicine, _com a capa para baixo.

Estendi o braço e peguei a revista, um pouco amassada pelo manuseio de Sasuke e soltei uma exclamação ao encarar a capa.

Era o _meu _rosto que estava lá, sorridente, com grandes olhos verdes, sob os dizeres: "_A bela dra. Haruno: como a jovem médica encara o dia-a-dia no hospital mais movimentado do país"_.

Algo me dizia que eu deveria me lembrar de cerca de quinze dias atrás ter recebido uma equipe de reportagem que me seguiu por um dia inteiro naquele hospital, e que eu havia dado uma espécie de entrevista e tirado algumas fotos. Provavelmente estava tão aprisionada em meu trabalho, sem tempo nem para respirar que nem havia me dado conta de que _eu _seria a próxima capa da minha publicação quinzenal preferida.

Então era isso que Sasuke tanto lia e relia nessa revista. Estava coletando dados do inimigo para que pudesse atacar de forma rápida e eficaz.

Olhei o índice e localizei o número da página da matéria de capa, e quando abri na página 37, percebi que ela estava muito mais gasta por manuseio do que o restante. Passei os olhos pela matéria, sem realmente ler, mas me achando até apresentável em algumas fotos que foram tiradas enquanto eu atendia alguns pacientes.

Suspirei satisfeita, embora não muito empolgada. Céus, se eu tivesse visto essa capa há exatos três dias, teria dado pulos de alegria e ligado para Ino comprar todas as edições de todas as bancas e sair distribuindo pelo hospital; agora a única satisfação que eu esperava ter era ver o orgulho de minha família ao ver meu pequeno sucesso.

Levantei-me, disposta a finalmente desfazer as malas que aguardavam esse ato desde que eu cheguei a essa casa, certa de que poderia ficar um ou dois meses com tranqüilidade sob os mimos de minha mãe, a hiperatividade de Naruto e a astúcia de meu pai.

Tentei não me ater ao fato de que Sasuke também vinha no pacote.

Enquanto abria minha bolsa de mão, desviei o pensamento para aquela revista de gestantes que eu doaria para Tenten, a vizinha que descobri estar grávida, um dia atrás. Ela namorava Neji, primo da Hinata, desde a oitava série e eu não me surpreendi em saber que haviam se casado e aguardavam a chegada do quarto filho. Bem, talvez a revista de gestantes nem fosse tão útil a ela, afinal.

E foi então que congelei quando vi.

Tive a impressão que vários anos se passaram até que tivesse coragem de mover minha mão e pegá-lo; quando o fiz, senti o sangue subir para meu rosto, esquentando-o com surpresa e vergonha.

Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu!

Como conseguiria encarar Sasuke depois de acusá-lo de ladrão de biscoitosdurante _três dias inteiros_ e depois descobrir que o meu pacote de _cookies_ permanecia fechado e intacto dentro da minha bolsa de mão e que provavelmente **EU** quem tinha roubado distraidamente seus doces que ele gentilmente dividiu comigo por que achou que eu estava grávida?

.

.

Já passava das vinte e três horas quando finalmente tomei coragem para encarar Sasuke. O encontrei sentado em frente à televisão, assistindo a algum seriado de investigação policial com as pernas esticadas, o cotovelo repousando no braço do sofá, a fisionomia tranqüila; tudo exalava tédio, como se estivesse esperando pacientemente por algo.

Perguntei-me se Kushina já havia lhe contado sobre minha redenção e o deixado com a sensação de dever cumprido. Algo em seu leve ar de satisfação me dizia que sim.

Levantou a cabeça e encarou-me quando percebeu que eu descia as escadas. Olhou o pacote em minhas mãos e abriu um sorriso cínico que me deu vontade de estapeá-lo; mas respirei fundo e continuei descendo, cautelosamente, até me sentar a seu lado.

Estendi a mão, oferecendo o pacote fechado de cookies a ele. De cabeça baixa, não consegui ver sua expressão ao pegá-lo, mas imaginava que faltava pouco para que aquele sorriso se transformasse em uma gargalhada.

— Estou pagando minha dívida – falei, tentando manter um mínimo de orgulho no tom de voz.

— Depois do que fiz por você, acho que me deve muito mais do que um pacote de biscoitos.

Ah, certo. Eu não sabia se queria ficar para ouvir tudo. Vai que no final minhas suspeitas paranóicas se confirmam e ele diz que tenho que pagar com a vida?

— E posso saber o que foi que você fez por mim que seja digno de recompensa? Não consigo pensar em nada melhor do que me apavorar com frases de duplo sentido e me constranger com um beijo.

Cruzei os braços debaixo do peito; meu maxilar retesado e olhar estreito, fixo naquela estante cheia de fotografias, talvez mandasse o recado de como eu estava brava por ser usada, mesmo com todos os efeitos benéficos.

— Meu beijo te constrangeu? – Pela visão periférica, percebi que ele também cruzou os braços sob o peito. Provavelmente estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Não é essa a questão. – o encarei.

— Então qual é? – ele aproximava o rosto, imperceptível e quem sabe, até involuntariamente.

Levantei-me de forma abrupta, com medo de que ele pudesse tentar me constranger outra vez. Por que foi mesmo que me deixei ser beijada? Ele era tão idiota!

— A questão é que os cookies sempre foram seus – explodi, em um acesso de auto-indignação fora de hora. — E eu achei que eram meus, mas na verdade os deixei jogados no fundo da minha bolsa e provavelmente ainda estariam lá se-

— Se não tivesse reavaliado sua vida — ele pareceu ponderar se eu falava realmente dos cookies ou de algo mais. — Tem razão, Sakura... Acho que não me deve nada além desse pacote de biscoitos. Ou metade dele, já que não comeu sozinha. – Sasuke sorriu, abriu o pacote e me ofereceu um _cookie_, que aceitei com relutância depois de alguns segundos de perplexidade.

Decidi interpretar sua frase como uma tentativa de admitir que ele somente deu um empurrãozinho e eu era realmente a responsável pelo desenrolar dos fatos.

Sentei-me novamente. Odiava ter uma linguagem corporal tão gritante; era óbvio que ele sabia que eu estava apreensiva.

Ele colocou o pacote em cima do sofá, entre nós dois, e fez um sinal com a mão para que eu pegasse outro; assim que o fiz, Sasuke me imitou. A cena do saguão era repetida naquela sala, mas dessa vez eu estava ciente de que dividíamos os biscoitos que pertenciam a ele.

Isso – _tudo isso_ – era de um nível de cretinice tão grande que senti vontade de rir.

— É... Acho que podemos dividir os biscoitos – falei, gracejando mais para mim mesma do que para Sasuke.

— Está se referindo aos _cookies_ ou à família Uzumaki?

— Aos dois – continuei sorrindo, não sei por quê.

Sasuke ajeitou-se, ficando meio de lado, virado para mim; a lateral do braço no encosto do sofá. Seus olhos escuros me perscrutavam, divertidos, e pela primeira vez, não o xinguei mentalmente por sustentar aquele sorriso de lado.

Talvez ele não fosse tão terrível quanto eu achei que fosse. Pretensiosamente seguro de si, sem dúvida, mas pelo menos eu sabia que tinha bom coração. Quer dizer, não é todo cara que bola um plano estúpido com grandes chances de fracassar, para deixar sua família de consideração um pouquinho mais feliz.

Lembrei-me então que eu não sabia exatamente que plano era esse e resolvi perguntar.

— Não tinha um plano específico – explicou. — Mas o fato de você ser psicótica ajudou bastante. Eu queria importuná-la até que caísse na real.

— Não entendo como um beijo poderia ter ajudado nisso – dei de ombros, mordendo mais um biscoito.

— Você fala muito sobre esse beijo, para quem acha que não foi de ajuda alguma.

— E não foi. Se quiser saber, enquanto me beijava, eu estava divagando, fazendo analogias sobre como o último-biscoito-do-pacote-do-deserto pode te matar – declarei em tom professoral, me divertindo intimamente com sua expressão de indignação.

— Algo me diz que precisarei de um psicólogo, se pedir para que me explique isso – ele riu, sem muito humor.

— Provavelmente.

Pela primeira vez, me senti por cima da carne seca em uma conversa com Sasuke; talvez por que fosse também a primeira vez que tivemos uma conversa franca, sem aquela história de psicopata e todo o resto.

Acho que percebeu isso, por que logo fez questão de tentar me punir pela ousadia de tentar fazer pouco caso dele:

— Você está certa. O beijo não fazia parte do plano. A beijei por que me senti atraído por você.

Engasguei com um cookie.

_A tosse __não saiu, os olhos lacrimejaram, faltou o ar; todas as sensações elevadas a um nível estranho, provocando uma impressão de morte e desespero_... Até Sasuke me dar um majestoso tapa dolorido nas costas.

Mas eu sabia que não ia morrer que provasse um _cookie_ novamente.

— AI! ISSO DOEU, SEU GRANDE FILHO DA MÃE! – gritei, quando recuperei a voz.

.

.

No dia seguinte, levantei mais animada do que o normal, ajeitando alguns objetos pessoais pelo quarto. Hinata havia me convencido a ir com ela ao centro da cidade, para ajudá-la a comprar o enxoval, e se eu bem me lembrava, o '_passo aí mais tarde' _de quem morava em Konoha era antes do meio-dia.

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, me sentindo mais leve, mais feliz, mais relaxada que o normal. Senti até vontade de saltitar por aí, como uma criança feliz, com direito à macacão jeans, pirulito na mão e chapéu com cata-vento em cima.

Antes de sair do quarto, parei em frente à prateleira do meu gesso cheio de assinaturas. Observei cada rabisco colorido um olhar saudosista.

"_Mas aposto que todos que assinaram o gesso eram pessoas que realmente gostavam de você"._

Sorri diante da lembrança das palavras de Sasuke, de certa forma contente por poder admitir que ele estava certo.

Ouvi levas batidas na porta, antes de ser aberta. Sasuke ficou encostado no batente, me olhando; as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você não tem casa? – brinquei; Kushina havia me dito que Sasuke estava de férias e ficaria um tempo por ali, já que estava reformando seu apartamento. Mas ele não tinha cara de quem morava em apartamento, se quer saber. Parecia mais um daqueles caras que moram em uma cabana rústica, consertando coisas com um martelo a todo instante, suados e sem camisa, enquanto as vizinha balzaquianas suspiravam e se abanavam em seus quintais. Ou um psicopata, mas enfim...

— Quem é você, mesmo? – ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

Apesar da brincadeira, levei a resposta - que dei somente a mim mesma - de forma mais séria. Eu achava que eu sabia quem eu queria ser, achava que sabia quem ou _o que_ havia me tornado. Achava que estava satisfeita com isso.

Modifiquei essa certeza de uma forma assustadoramente rápida, o que me levou a crer que em meu íntimo, eu sabia do que realmente precisava, mas minha cegueira sentimental impedia qualquer mínima tentativa do meu coração em tentar se aquecer.

Quem eu era?

Talvez eu tivesse que descobrir novamente, mas eu sabia que minha mãe era Kushina, meu pai, Minato e que meu irmão desmiolado era o Naruto. Me dei conta que Sasuke talvez fosse muito mais irmão de Naruto do que eu, então sorri quando o encarei:

— Acho que sou sua nova irmã. Muito prazer.

Ao invés de sorrir de volta, ele pareceu contrariado. Caminhou até a gaveta, abriu-a pegou a mesma caneta de dias atrás, quando falou que achava minhas pernas bonitas. Fez o mesmo gesto de girar a caneta nos dedos, como se fosse uma baqueta e rabiscou suas iniciais no meu gesso.

— Precisamos dividir mais cookies, então - antes de sair, voltou-se para mim e roçou os lábios nos meus, de um jeito que me fez meu coração bater mais forte.

Enquanto encarava a porta, ri alto.

— Cretino...

.

.

.

**FIM**** (OU NÃO)**

.

.

.

**YO! Teve gente que acertou sobre os cookies! LOL**

**Antes que me xinguem, deixem-me explicar:**

**Vocês podem ter achado o final broxante, mas não dava para desenvolver um amor eterno em alguns dias, né? Pois apesar de terem se conhecido no passado, eles não tiveram nem uma semana de convivência quando se reencontraram. O que ficou então, foi sem duvida, uma atração física, algumas guerras verbais e quem sabe, a promessa de umas férias um pouco mais... Interessantes.**

**E é aí que pergunto**: Paro por aqui, deixando para a imaginação de vocês, ou faço um epílogo narrado pelo Sasuke, contando um pouco sobre as férias com Sakura e o início de uma provável amizade colorida? Fico na dúvida, pois acho que essa ideia tem conteúdo para uma continuação longa, e não quero me arriscar, já que empaquei em Antagônicos e prometi para mim mesma que a terminaria ainda esse ano...

**Enfim...**

**Digam o que acharam deixando reviews.**

E pode parecer estranho, por que eu geralmente digo que nunca gosto do que escrevo, e apesar de fugir ao clichê cheio de beijos, amassos e pedidos de casamento, (que adoro XD) eu realmente gostei de escrever COOKIES, que foi algo mais existencial, cheio de psicologia barata -q.

**Obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos, gigantescos, que me divertem e me inspiram, e por suportar e acompanhar essa leitura tosca sem betagem. =)**

**É isso.**

**EDIT: **Como estou empacada em Antagônicos, estou pensando em fazer uma enquete no meu perfil para ditar o rumo dos acontecimentos. O que acham? Vocês votariam?

**Besitows,**

**StrawK**


	6. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Uma pequena parte desta estória é inspirada em um e-mail que li há tempos atrás, mas todo o desenvolvimento do enredo é meu.

_**Dedicada à Hana Haruno Uchiha (Ohana Caroline)**_

.

**Cookies**  
**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

**Diário da Sakura**

_Sou mesmo uma tapada.  
Hoje o Kiba me convidou para sair e eu achei que ele estava querendo zoar com a minha cara, então lhe dei um chute na canela.  
Obviamente, depois de todo mundo rir ás minhas custas, eu descobri que ele estava falando sério e eu perdi a oportunidade de sair com um cara gostoso.  
Burro e retardado, mas seria um avanço, comparado à minha atual vida amorosa.  
E o pior é que eu meio que gosto dele. Eu acho._

_PS: Tirei o gesso hoje. A régua que eu usei para coçar a perna ainda estava lá. Tinha um CASCÃO também. ÉCATI._

_._

_._

Sakura era mesmo uma tapada.

Não importava quantas indiretas ou provocações eu lançasse a respeito de minhas nada castas intenções para com ela, sempre achava que estava apenas me divertido à suas custas, provocando-a pelo simples prazer sádico que com certeza sua mente impunha à minha personalidade. Erroneamente, devo dizer.

Só por que eu sempre criava contatos físicos _acidentais_ não significava que era um bárbaro pervertido, como costumava me chamar quando colidia com ela no corredor, somente para poder segurar-lhe pela cintura.

O que me irritava mais era que aquela idiota encarava esses acontecimentos de modo natural e quase bem-humorado, como quando fingia zangar-se com alguma estupidez de Naruto. O fato de ser tratado de modo igualmente fraternal me fazia odiar aquele hospital que sugara a habilidade de Sakura em perceber o interesse de um homem.

Era verdade que durante boa parte dos últimos anos eu a via apenas como uma ingrata que merecia umas boas palmadas naquele belo traseiro, mas no último mês, à contragosto, desenvolvi por ela uma espécie de fascínio sem precedentes. Tudo isso por que achei em uma das gavetas abandonadas de seu antigo armário, um diário de sua época de adolescente.

Sakura era uma garota muito espirituosa, e sinceramente, quando a reencontrei há uma semana, naquele episódio dos _cookies_, senti vontade de gargalhar ao constatar que permanecia tão psicótica e engraçada como quando tinha dezesseis anos. As frases que li naquelas páginas amareladas me fizeram entender ao menos um pouco os motivos que sua cabeça bagunçada inventava ao tentar justificar seu desejo de se ver longe de Konoha.

Ao ler a ultima página daquele diário que continha aqueles pensamentos íntimos, eu compreendi, que nem que eu quisesse, poderia odiá-la de verdade. E eu nem me importava se com o passar dos anos havia se tornado uma mulher sem coração; eu era arrogante o suficiente para me convencer que eu mesmo poderia dar um jeito para que toda aquela personalidade adorável habitasse seu corpo novamente.

Quando soube que finalmente ela retornaria ao lar para umas férias forçadas, e senti a alegria de Kushina ao nos dar a notícia, me vi obrigado a começar uma reforma em meu apartamento às pressas, para que pudéssemos ficar sob o mesmo teto. O que foi um tremendo tiro no pé, por que embora meu plano tenha funcionado e agora ela demonstrasse ser uma filha atenciosa – tentando, talvez, compensar o tempo perdido – agora era _eu_ quem estava totalmente à mercê de seus movimentos, como se dessa vez fosse ela quem estivesse usando frases de duplo sentido à respeito de uma arma.

Quem era manipulável, afinal?

.

.

.

**Diário da Sakura**

_Hum... Hoje o Sasuke perguntou se poderia ser sua parceira no seminário de literatura, mas como Karin é apaixonada por ele, e havia me dito que iria convidá-lo, achei melhor desconversar e dizer que já tinha uma dupla.  
Ele pareceu meio desapontado.  
Quer dizer... Ele não tem o físico do Kiba ou a naturalidade do Naruto, mas é inteligente de um modo divertido e tem olhos que me intrigam.  
A boca dele não é nada má, também. Eu poderia beijá-lo sem problema algum.  
Mas não vou, obviamente. Karin me mataria._

_Ps: Um dia talvez eu faça parte do Exército da Salvação, mas por enquanto me contento em doar um dinheirinho para a Cruz- Vermelha._

_. _

_._

Era sábado e eu estava do lado de fora da garagem, auxiliando Minato a fazer reparos no carro, enquanto Naruto fingia que ajudava, dando palpites ou reclamando que não estávamos trabalhando direito.

— Faça algo útil pelo menos uma vez e vá buscar alguma bebida gelada para nós, dobe – reclamei, enquanto limpava o suor da testa com o braço. O sol estava a pino e o alívio foi grande quando retirei a camisa.

Continuei trabalhando, consertando umas das prateleiras da garagem, que havia caído, enquanto Minato rolava para baixo do carro, pedindo que lhe passasse ferramentas, vez ou outra.

— E por que eu tenho que fazer isso? — Naruto resmungou.

— Por que a outra opção é se enfiar debaixo do carro e ficar sujo de óleo e graxa – interveio Minato, sereno e ainda assim, intimidante.

Eu ri da birra de Naruto, que se preparava para obedecer, quando Hinata chegou com uma bandeja de limonada, acompanhada de Sakura, que pareceu atordoada ao me ver com um martelo na mão. Talvez ainda estivesse traumatizada com aquela história de assassino, mas deveria saber que eu teria mais classe do que matar alguém com simples marteladas.

— Veja se não é a garota _New Medicine_ que veio nos visitar – provoquei, enquanto pegava um copo da bandeja de Hinata. — A que devemos a honra?

Ela esperou eu dar um longo gole no refresco antes de responder.

— Nada demais. Apenas trazer limonada com um pouco de cianureto para os garotos.

Óbvio que era apenas um chiste, mas ainda assim, Naruto cuspiu longe o líquido que acabara de sorver – mesmo que eu desconfiasse que ele não soubesse o que era cianureto – o que fez com que sua noiva risse e lhe oferecesse outro copo de limonada. Então ficaram lá, aos chamegos, enquanto Hinata limpava o queixo babado dele, parecendo dois idiotas. Ele muito mais do que ela.

Os anos como investigador policial me faziam levar meus conhecimentos à respeito de linguagem corporal para a vida pessoal, então não era difícil notar que Sakura estava levemente alterada ao me encarar, por mais que tentasse agir naturalmente. Os olhos verdes passeavam do meu peito nu ao martelo em minha mão, discretamente, como se ela duvidasse de si mesma.

— Você está consertando... Coisas — disse por fim, estreitando os olhos verdes. — Com um martelo.

— É o que parece – sorri, me aproximando. — E também treinando o domínio próprio, já que pensei que jogar esse martelo na cabeça do dobe pelo menos umas três vezes.

— Oh, isso seria terrível. Não estou com minha maleta médica para consertar cabeças rachadas – ela gracejou, fingindo preocupação.

Sempre sorrindo. Sempre receptiva.

Então por que infernos ela não me deixava beijá-la novamente? Não era possível que realmente me enxergasse somente com olhos fraternais. Eu vi como corou da última vez que rocei minha perna na dela por debaixo da mesa no último jantar.

É, de propósito.

Sakura deseja ardentemente me beijar, eu sei. Apenas ainda não se deu conta disso.

— Será que vocês poderiam me passar a chave inglesa ou está muito difícil parar de flertar? – Minato gritou debaixo do carro.

— Não estamos flertando! — Sakura respondeu do mesmo modo, repentinamente irritada.

— Não estava falando com vocês, e sim com o casal de noivinhos, ali — dessa vez, o tom de voz de Minato foi claramente debochado, enquanto esticava o braço às cegas, mas ainda assim acertando a direção ao apontar Naruto e Hinata, alheios ao mundo.

Eu adorava ver Sakura envergonhada. Ela costuvama manter um biquinho gracioso nos lábios. Isso quando não estava jogando almofadas nas pessoas. Como não havia nenhuma almofada apor perto, me deu um soco no braço, quando ri de sua expressão e depois franziu o cenho, como se lembrasse de algo.

— Me lembrei que preciso te perguntar uma coisa — eu sabia. Sakura continuou, escolhendo cautelosamente as palavras. — Por acaso... Durante o tempo em que ocupou meu quarto, não viu, sei lá... Uma espécie de... Agenda?

— Você quis dizer _diário_ – a corrigi, já começando a me divertir.

— Oh, droga. Sim, um diário. Você... O encontrou, não foi? – A expressão de pré-súplica nos olhos verdes enquanto ela batia a palma da mão na testa como se acabasse de presenciar uma tragédia foi suficiente para que eu decidisse o que fazer.

— Não, não encontrei nenhum diário de capa verde, cheio de adesivos, da sua época de ensino médio.

Foi difícil demonstrar indiferença enquanto ela corava, ponderando se deixaria sua personalidade impulsiva responder ou não.

— Droga, Uchiha. Não me diga que você o leu!

— Então eu não digo – queria rir descaradamente, mas a expressão de Sakura era tão ameaçadora que resolvi me conter.

— Isso é invasão de privacidade!

— Tem razão, é mesmo – concordei despreocupado, o que a fez respirar fundo e fechar os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas com o polegar e o dedo médio.

Colocou as mãos na cintura e me encarou.

— Precisamos conversar – disse, finalmente.

— Nós estamos conversando.

— A sós.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, incerto sobre como me sentir. Sakura queria conversar comigo a sós por causa de um inocente diário? Ou será que...

— Claro, _doutora _– me aproximei e ela recuou um passo, confirmando que a segunda opção, que seria se atirar em meus braços estava descartada. — Assim que eu terminar aqui.

Olhou mais uma vez meu peito desnudo, e o martelo em minha mão, balançou a cabeça resignada e saiu pisando duro em direção à casa.

.

.

.

**Diário da Sakura**

_Às vezes acho que a minha família adotiva pensa que sou uma adolescente histérica.  
Quer dizer, já é bem difícil controlar minha raiva quando alguém que acha que me conhece resolve fazer piadas sobre mim.  
Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui e poder me ver livre dessas pessoas que só me fazem lembrar o que quero esquecer.  
Poderei me tornar uma mulher independente e segura, sem essa imagem desastrada que me persegue._

_Ps: Karin ficou toda animada por que Sasuke pediu a caneta emprestada. Pff_

_Ps²: EU fiquei toda animada por que o Kiba sentou todas as aulas do meu lado. Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei._

_._

_._

Eu continuava dormindo no sofá, então minhas costas não estavam em seus melhores dias. Depois do trabalho na garagem, tomei um banho relaxante, deixando a água quente cair sobre meus músculos.

Certo, não era só isso.

_Sakura_ me deixava tenso – por que a tensão sexual existente entre nós _ainda _não fora descarregada. Saco.

Então, quando terminei meu banho, estava certo de que com um pouco de persuasão, em instantes estaria com todos os nós de meus músculos desfeitos.

— Sente-se – ela disse, apontando a cadeira de sua escrivaninha assim que entrei em seu quarto.

A bermuda jeans acima do joelho não me dava uma visão tão completa de suas pernas como no dia em que torceu o tornozelo, mas ainda sim, era muito interessante. Hum...

— Sobre o que queria conversar? – cruzei os braços e recostei–me na cadeira, finalmente desviando meus olhos para seu rosto.

Acomodou-se na cama antes de falar. Sabia que estava tomando coragem.

— Quero pedir meu diário de volta e deixar algumas coisas mais... Claras entre nós.

— Entre nós.

— Sim, entre nós.

— Então, existe um _"nós"._

— Não, não existe.

— Você acabou de dizer _"nós"._

— Não disse. Você está imaginando coisas.

Levantei-me e fiquei em sua frente, encarando o cenho emburrado.

— Inferno, Sakura! Se você não me disser logo por que me chamou aqui, eu vou mandar meu autocontrole para a_ casa do chapéu _e te beijar até que você desmaie por falta de oxigênio!

Acho que não foi uma boa ideia falar desse jeito, pois ela também se levantou, determinada, e esticou o pescoço para tentar me encarar de igual para igual, mesmo com os muitos centímetros de diferença entre nós.

— ESSE É O PROBLEMA, SASUKE! Desde que cheguei, você não tem me deixado em paz! Eu já achava que era ruim ter que agüentar aquelas suas ameaças fajutas de conteúdo psicopata, mas agora está pior! Eu NÃO sou uma qualquer!

— O que? Do que está falando?

— Não é por que o deixei me beijar aquele dia que isso irá se repetir. Eu estava atordoada, mas agora estou completamente lúcida e quero que pare com isso.

Dessa vez eu não fazia ideia sobre o que Sakura estava dizendo, sério. Estava mais do que claro que ela se sentia atraída por mim e que seria questão de apenas mais alguns dias até que cedesse às minhas investidas quase discretas. Ela estava apenas se fazendo de difícil.

— Está dizendo – falei, atordoado. — que não quer me beijar novamente?

— Não! Digo, sim! Eu não sou do tipo que se contenta em ser a_ outra. _Quer dizer, não que eu esteja pensando que pudesse ser a única para você, mas é... É isso aí.

Dei um passo à frente, aproximando meu corpo do seu, mas ela recuou instintivamente e acabou caindo sentada na cama.

Ajoelhei-me no colchão, por cima dela, prendendo seu quadril entre minhas pernas.

— Se você não sair de cima de mim, eu vou gritar – ofegou.

— Não, não vai. Não quer parecer uma adolescente histérica para sua família.

— Acho que alguém andou decorando as coisas que escrevia no meu diário — se aqueles olhos verdes fossem fuzis, eu com certeza estaria morto.

De fato, eu havia relido algumas vezes, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

— Sakura, se não me explicar o motivo de fugir de mim eu vou-

— Vai me beijar até que eu não consiga mais respirar, eu sei – fez uma careta. — Mas não estou fugindo — diante de meu olhar de interrogação, ela prosseguiu. — Eu vi a marca de batom na sua camisa aquele dia no aeroporto.

Desprendi meu corpo do dela e sentei-me na cama, não conseguindo controlar o riso.

Estava saindo da casa de Itachi, na capital, quando ele derrubou café em mim, sem querer. Todas as camisas que levei para lá estavam em minha mala já feita, – e nenhuma limpa – então peguei a primeira camisa que vi, pendurada no encosto da cadeira. Percebi depois que a camisa de Itachi, apesar de aparentemente limpa, estava usada, com uma discreta marca de batom no colarinho.

— Era com isso que estava encucada? Acha que sou algum tipo de conquistador barato, que anda com marcas de batom na camisa e na cueca? Sinto acabar com a sua única desculpa para se afastar de mim, mas não sou esse tipo de cara. Aquela camisa nem era minha. Peguei emprestada com meu irmão.

Vi seus olhos emparelharem com os meus, com ceticismo manifesto de forma quase teatral.

— E espera que eu acredite nisso. Eu juro que se eu tivesse uma almofada aqui e agora, eu jogava nessa sua cara feia.

Cara feia? Como assim? Nunca ninguém me chamou de cara feia. Oras.

— Agora você pegou pesado, sua mulher estranha e irritante!

— Se eu pareço tão estranha pra você, por que folheou a _New Medicine_ até gastar as páginas em que eu aparecia? Por que roubou meu diário e não quer me devolver? Por que você fica a todo instante querendo me-

— Por que estou apaixonado por você, idiota.

É, eu disse.

Percebi sua boca abrir e fechar umas três vezes. Ela estava realmente surpresa? Quer dizer... QUALQUER mulher perceberia minhas intenções, mas parece que Sakura passou tanto tempo enfurnada naquele hospital que se esqueceu do significado da palavra_ flerte_. Mas havia algo além disso. Era como se não se considerasse atraente ou interessante o suficiente para deixar um cara como eu completamente louco por ela.

Por que, inferno... Era isso que eu estava. Louco por ela.

— Você me deixa louco. Essas suas... Manias estranhas, sua personalidade peculiar, não saem da minha cabeça.

Eu não ia falar das pernas e do traseiro dela.

Sakura continuava paralisada, me olhando de boca semiaberta, mas agora suas bochechas estavam bastante vermelhas.

— E eu vou te beijar agora – avisei.

Quando me inclinei sobre ela, dei com a cara no colchão.

Sakura havia se levantado abruptamente, e já se encontrava na porta, prestes a fugir. Fui até ela e a segurei pelo braço, girando a chave para garantir sua permanência no quarto.

— Qual o problema? – perguntei muito mais frustrado do que gostaria.

— Não sei.

— Não sabe? Você é louca? Se não quer nada comigo, diga agora, com todas as letras, ou pare de ofegar e tremer quando chego perto de você!

— Esse é o problema!

Uau. Nós estávamos gritando um com o outro e nem tínhamos um relacionamento. Ainda.

Sakura desvencilhou-se de mim e encarou o gesso na parede.

— Faz muito tempo que não... Que não...

— Transa?

— Namoro alguém — me repreendeu com o olhar, mas eu sabia que a palavra que eu usei se encaixava melhor em nosso contexto.

Eu não esperava que ela dissesse que também se apaixonara por mim e tivéssemos uma linda tarde de amor naquele quarto, mas confesso que vontade não me faltava. Entretanto, eu era paciente.

— E qual o problema, Sakura? – me aproximei, segundo seu queixo e fazendo-a me encarar.

— Eu não sou o tipo de garota que... Se entrega logo de cara.

— Eu não te pedi isso — só queria um beijo, deslizar as mãos por aquelas pernas e quem sabe apertar seu traseiro. Hum...

— Sei que não, mas tenho medo de não conseguir me controlar, por que você... Por que eu te encontro pela casa de madrugada, tomando leite só de calça de moletom e eu acho incrivelmente sexy. Depois fica consertando... Coisas com um martelo na garagem e depois diz que está apaixonado por mim. Inferno, como você acha que eu vou resistir? – disse tudo assim, de uma vez só, quase brigando comigo, como seu eu fosse culpado pelo desejo doentio que sentia por mim.

Eu provocava isso nas mulheres.

E certo, talvez eu não fosse tão paciente assim.

Então a agarrei pela nuca e colei nossos corpos, a beijando de forma apaixonada e voraz. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço e suas mãos em minha nuca arrepiaram todos os pelos do meu corpo. Sua boca fazia movimentos atrevidos que eu nunca imaginei que ela soubesse fazer. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e passeavam pelo seu corpo sem pudor algum e eu sorri contra seus lábios quando ela mesma se dispôs a retirar a minha camisa.

TOC TOC.

— Sakura-chan, você ta aí? Você não vai acreditar em quem veio te visitar!

Era bom que fosse o Chuck Norris fazendo essa visita ou eu iria matar o Naruto de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Sakura afastou-se de mim, ofegante, corada e despenteada.

Céus, eu iria raptar essa mulher e levá-la para a ilha de Bora-Bora para que pudéssemos ficar a sós.

Não interrompemos o contato visual, mesmo enquanto tentávamos parecer menos afogueados. Eu sabia que estava tão frustrada quanto eu e sorri quando fez sinal para que eu me escondesse. Apenas concordei por que não queria que Naruto saísse declarando aos quatro ventos que eu estava no quarto de sua irmã fazendo... Coisas.

Fiquei no vão entre o guarda-roupa e a parede até Sakura sair para acompanhar Naruto. Esperei mais uns dois minutos para ir até a sala, que era onde a visita inoportuna provavelmente estaria. Parei nas escadas observando a cena.

Sakura abraçava uma ruiva de óculos um tanto voluptuosa, que tagarelava com voz aguda:

— Nem acreditei quando a Tenten me contou que você estava de volta! Caramba, Sakura! Nem para me avisar que passaria suas férias aqui para eu programar a minha agenda para podermos sair como nos velhos tempos!

Oh-oh.

Karin, minha ex-namorada e amiga de Sakura. TUDO o que eu NÃO precisava agora.

.

.

.

**Diário da Sakura**

_Hoje eu tive um sonho um tanto... Estranho com Sasuke Uchiha, que não convém descrever em detalhes.  
É isso. Ainda estou atordoada demais para escrever qualquer outra coisa._

_Hum... De repente ficou calor aqui._

_._

_._

_._

"Vou passar uns dias com vocês", ela disse. Karin, quero dizer. Ela estava toda sorridente abraçando Sakura, mas quando me viu, fechou o semblante e começou a rosnar.

— Achei que estivesse na capital, com Itachi.

Desci as escadas lentamente, certo de que a qualquer momento Karin fosse avançar e morder a minha jugular.

— Eu estava, mas _precisei_ voltar – olhei descaradamente para Sakura, que se encolheu.

E ficamos ali, encarando um ao outro como parvos, até que Karin puxou Sakura pela mão, resmungando algo como: _"Não vou deixar um ex-namorado estragar o meu dia", _o que fez com que Sakura, que obviamente não sabia do fato, arregalasse os olhos.

_._

_._

_._

**Diário da Sakura**

_Não sei por que, mas a Karin veio com uma história sobre um pacto idiota entre amigas onde seria proibido ficar com qualquer ex-namorado da outra, mesmo que se passassem 1.512 anos. Tanto faz.  
Em breve darei o fora dessa cidade, mesmo..._

_PS: Finalmente me decidi pela medicina. É uma profissão séria e respeitada. Eu serei respeitada, se for uma médica, não vou?_

_._

_._

Mais tarde, quando Sakura conseguiu se livrar de Karin, me enfurnei em seu quarto e tranquei a porta.

— Por que não me contou que namorou a Karin? – ela me atacou, mal virei-me para vê-la.

— Isso é tão relevante assim?

— Você deveria saber, já que leu o meu diário!

— Não vamos deixar um pacto de adolescente estragar o que nós podemos ter, Sakura.

— Por que terminou com ela? Aliás, por que resolveu namorar ela, já que não estava apaixonado?

— Como sabe que eu não estava apaixonado?

— Karin me contou. "Acho que nem deveríamos ter começado isso, já que você sabe que não a amo" – Sakura tentava imitar uma voz masculina. — Ficou com ela por causa dos... Peitões? – falou essa frase olhando discretamente para seus próprios seios.

— Está com ciúme? – sorri.

— Foi por causa dos peitões?

— Claro que não.

— Não estou.

— Hn. Engraçado ouvir isso da garota que ficou com um cara idiota só por que ele era _gostoso_. Mas se quiser saber... – me aproximei, o pulso magicamente já acelerado; sussurrei em seu ouvido. — Eu prefiro os seus.

Eu ia beijá-la, ia mesmo, mas Sakura não pareceu tão ansiosa quanto eu.

— O que faremos à respeito da Karin? Ela vai me odiar se descobrir que eu... Que nós...

— Você me disse que não existe um_ nós._

— Tem razão, não existe. Mas ainda me sinto uma traidora.

Sério mesmo que ela levava aquele pacto idiota tão a sério?

— Então deixe-me dizer algo para isentar sua culpa — aproximei-me um pouco mais. — Antes de me namorar, Karin ficou com Kiba. Acabaram-se as suas desculpas para me manter longe.

Ela pareceu mais surpresa do que aliviada, mas nem de longe magoada.

— Não estou dando desculpas.

— Então está se sentindo pressionada por que eu disse estar apaixonado por você e ainda não se sente preparada para dizer?

Pelo modo como ela me olhou, pude saber que acertei na mosca.

— Nunca fui do tipo romântica – ela confessou, quase se desculpando. — Acho que nunca amei ninguém de verdade... Eu não...

— Não precisa se explicar — cortei-a, gentilmente e lhe dei um beijo na testa. — Terá bastante tempo para pensar, e quando achar que deve me dizer algo, me procure.

Afastei-me devagar, reunindo toda a minha coragem para sair daquele quarto.

.

.

.

**Diário da Sakura**

_Kushina chamou minha atenção hoje novamente sobre a minha falta de delicadeza. Os Uzumakis adoram beijos, abraços e palavras carinhosas, mas eu simplesmente sinto que não deveria dizer. É como se eu fosse uma intrusa que estivesse querendo penetrar na bolha de amor que os envolve. Sei que estou sendo egoísta e infantil pensando assim, já que eles me amam tanto quanto amam o Naruto, mas não consigo evitar. Está além de mim._

_Talvez algum dia eu encontre alguém que me faça querer voltar a ter aquela doçura de quando eu era criança.  
Por que agora, para mim, um simples 'eu gosto de você' sai com muito esforço.  
Dizem que quanto mais se repete alguma verdade, mais raízes ela cria em você. E eu tenho medo de repetir 'eu te amo' a tal ponto que seja impossível suportar quando vão embora. Por que foi com um beijo, um abraço e um 'eu amo você' que eu me despedi dos meus pais naquela noite do acidente.  
** E infelizmente, o amor verdadeiro não é reversível.**_

_PS: Hoje fui tentar dizer que gostava do Kiba, e fiquei tão desconfortável e nervosa que no final acabei oferecendo um daqueles chicletes que arde a língua pra ele._

_._

_._

_._

Eu estava relendo aquela parte do diário em que Sakura dizia que o amor verdadeiro não é reversível e a cada dia consigo entendê-la um pouco mais. Mesmo sendo uma atração física o que sentimos a princípio, havia me esquecido da dificuldade que ela tem com relacionamentos. Foi por isso que decidi deixar as coisas adormecidas por enquanto e ser seu amigo.

Nas semanas seguintes fomos ao cinema, ao centro da cidade comprar tranqueiras que ela disse que levaria para sua amiga Ino, e até cozinhamos juntos.  
Na verdade, eu fiz panquecas e ela queimou duas frigideiras.

Estava quase morrendo por admitir isso para mim mesmo, tão rápido, mas aquela paixãozinha de adolescente que eu jurava ter evoluído somente para uma atração física, havia se transformado em algo muito mais complexo, e achar aquele diário só piorou as coisas. Aprendi a gostar da Sakura com todas suas neuroses, medos e defeitos, que descobri que não mudaram muito em quase dez anos.

Eu queria ajudá-la a superá-los, queria ser o _alguém_ por quem valeria a pena dizer 'eu te amo'.

E queria também não soar tão gay ao revelar essas coisas.

O fato é que apesar de todos esses sentimentos, eu ainda era homem e não era cego. Embora não a abordasse mais descaradamente para uns amassos, ainda roçava minha perna na dela de propósito, ou respirava perto de seu pescoço, mesmo levando uns cascudos de vez em quando. Mas ela fazia isso com um sorriso travesso nos lábios para me deixar saber que não desaprovava minhas ações inteiramente.

Um dia, em meio a uma de nossas risadas, ela me encarou por longos segundos.

— O que foi? — perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu... Quero dividir meus_ cookies_ com você.

— Já pagou sua dívida faz tempo, doutora — ri e ela se aproximou de mim, nervosa e começando a corar.

— Não... Eu descobri que quero dividir meus _cookies_ com você... Pra sempre.

Então eu percebi que por enquanto esse era o jeito dela de dizer que me amava.

Feliz com o progresso e por que eu estava na seca desde que a reencontrei, beijei-a apaixonadamente e a levei para ver como ficou a reforma do meu apartamento.

.

.

.

**FIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Olha, eu **FINALMENTE** terminei!

Eu havia empacado TOTAL nesse epílogo e sinceramente não curti muito não, mas aí está!  
**Agradeço às reviews, SUAS LINDA!**

Obrigada mesmo.

Desculpem por não responder individualmente e pelas pm's que só vi agora.

Especialmente à **Strikis**, que me perguntou se teria o epílogo e eu não pude responder. XD  
Bem, taí a resposta! Espero que tenha gostado.

Ah, e o roçar as pernas por baixo da mesa foi ideia da **lu-chan **em um review. haha

Às vezes eu só tomo vergonha para voltar tentar digitar algo depois de reler seus comentários – sim, eu leio e releio seus reviews fofos.  
A vida continua corrida pra caramba. Desejem-me sorte na reta final dos preparativos para o casamento, por que tá osso. XD

Bem, é isso**. Não está betado**. E foi revisado porcamente, por isso, me perdoem eventuais erros de digitação. Estou no serviço. Q

**PS:** O próximo capítulo de **Antagônicos** está em fase de produção, mas empacado também. Torçam para a inspiração voltar e para o tempo livre alongar. XD

**Besitows,**

**StrawK .**


End file.
